The Fastest Man Alive
by DonningTheCowlOfTheDarkKnight
Summary: Leaving a little boy alone in the Hokage's office even for a short time can cause unforeseen things to happen... such as: a portal leading said young boy into the Arrowverse. But his destiny is not meant for there... so what will he learn while there. What will he bring back to his home? Who will he bring home? Who will Uzumaki Naruto be after being gone for nearly five years?
1. New Beginnings

Naruto characters and DC characters belong to their trademark holders. We are only borrowing them for non profit, writing purposes. Yeah. I think that should cover it.

* * *

Hi Guys. Dark Knight here with a quick AN:

This story takes place primarily in the NARUTO UNIVERSE, although the first few chapters will be mainly in the ARROWVERSE universe. It is all encompassing. We want to use a touch of every show in the CW superhero lineup, but Supergirl seems to be giving us a bit of trouble in the storyboard. We won't force it if we can't find a way to seamlessly have have her make an appearance sometime later in the story. This is SageModeSasuke's brainchild. One of two stories he has wanted to do for years, but never got the right base for the storyboard. I helped out with it, and now we are good to go. Please enjoy chapter one of

* * *

The Fastest Man Alive.

By

Donning The Cowl of The Dark Knight

and

Sage Mode Sasuke

* * *

Chapter One: How?

* * *

Barry Allen's POV for now.

It was another day in the beautiful city that I call home. Central City. I took in what changes happened in my world over the recent years as my gaze ran across the cityscape as I took a rare moment to slow down. I thought my life would be that of a basic forensics scientist for the rest of my life, longing after the girl of my dream from afar. But one day a madman caused an explosion of a particle accelerator. I'll save you, my future readers from the boring details of what that is. But the long and the short of it is that I got caught in that hell storm of power, not to mention getting hit by a bolt of lightning. But the fact that I am here to write this in my memoirs for some future autobiography is a touch of the uncanny if you ask me. I became something far more than human that day. Physically a bit stronger. Extreme speeds beyond the realm of normal. My mental capacity even sped up to the point I could read and comprehend most books within seconds. Heck, I even found the courage I needed to chase after love. Who would have thought that getting hit by lightning would be the catalyst for getting the girl. 'Haha,' but I digress. I became someone others could look up to. I vowed to not only find the person who framed my father for killing my mother... but I would become a symbol of truth and justice. A little cliché, but it's just who I am. I worked hard for a few impossible years, but I not only managed to find my mother's killer, and exonerate my father, but I made friends who are now like family. My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. I am THE FLASH.

But something tells me you all already knew all of that. Well, that might be relatively well known to you as often as my secret identity gets out, but what you might not know is that shortly before the evil villain known as Savatar was defeated, a young blonde boy appeared.

* * *

Flashback, One year ago.

* * *

He couldn't have been any more than nine or so. I was terrified that I would not make it in time to save the love of my life from being impaled by the silver blade Savatar's armor had protruding like a trophy. The blonde boy appeared right in front of the weapon as it slid right into his stomach, blocking Iris by millimeters.

My love Iris West released a blood curdling scream. That tenth of a second was all I needed. My body moved at speeds that tore the very ground from it's foundation. I forced myself not to jump through time. This little boy gave me the edge I needed to give Savatar the full force of my power. I came around a small bend, barely able to control my speed. I jumped up and twisted my body into some kind of flying kick. I was going off of an adrenaline boost the likes of which I had never felt before. Upon reaching the surprised Savatar, I slammed my foot into his head with a force that would have toppled a building. I am sure my foot should be broken after that strike. But I was too enraged to slow down. Savatar had to be stopped. The blade in the boy vanished, but did not stop the bleeding. I still held just enough control to realize how much I owed that little boy, whoever he is. To my surprise, my foot was still whole, and I got back to Savatar before he could recover. I pummeled him with all of the power I could conjure. I took note that Iris was carrying the boy out of sight. That meant that might be able to end this battle with Savatar once and for all. This is it. "Savatar. You tormented my family long enough. This is the end for you!" I declared as I took off in the opposite direction as Savator fought to stand up. I raced across the very Earth itself in hopes of drawing on the might of the planet's electromagnetic field to devastate the beast known as Savatar. I traveled across the very oceans of the world, building up speed until I came back upon the city I love and slammed both my fist into Savatar's chest.

"Aaaahhh," Savatar's screams permeated the air as his armor started to crack. I pivoted into a right elbow thrust into his head for good measure before I simply said, "Checkmate. You're done!"

I did like MJ and beat it. I took off like a bat out of you know where. I searched for Iris and the little blonde kid who saved her life and managed to find them making their way to a parked EMT. The world went white after that. I couldn't tell you what happened next. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a very familiar lab. The medical lab of Dr. Caitlin Snow. I glanced around and took note of a certain beautiful pair of eyes on me. I smiled and slowly sat up. She walked over to me with a smile of her own and hugged me as if it were our last hug. It was filled with love.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hi there," she greeted back sweetly. "I have some good news, and some rather interesting. I think I will leave the interesting to Cisco and Caitlin however."

"Somebody call us?" Cisco Ramon, the pop culture super geek, and tech super genius interceded as his colleague and long time friend, Caitlin Snow M.D. entered into the main medical lab.

"He guys. Iris was just telling me there's some news. I take it that it's about the little blonde super hero who saved the love of my life?

"Something like that. A powerful burst of speed force energy was released from you know who, and our little man absorbed a good chunk of it, saving most of the city. There is something very special about this boy. He also seems to have a few energy signatures, but none of which matches Savatar's evil mojo." Cisco confirmed.

I was a little taken aback by what I just learned. Not only had the kid saved Iris, but he possibly saved the city. "Is he okay? You don't just take a giant sword to the stomach and walk away from that."

Caitlin shook her head and said, "Apparently he does. Whatever those extra energy sources are, they started healing him. You got Iris and the kid here and passed out after telling us the kid took in all of that energy. He's in the next room over. His internal injuries are completely gone, and his external scar injuries that definitely leave scars are vanishing..."

An alarm went off indicating a patient was in danger. The group took to making their way to the other room and took note of the boy who's eyes were opened, and his IV's were out. He glanced around and said, "Kuso!"

I laughed slightly at that. I recognized the word. I started studying different languages over the years, but never really took to Japanese as I never saw a need to learn it. I am so going to regret that. The boy looked around, a panicked look on his face. Almost a look of fear. He had already grabbed his strange orange pants and black shirt with the red swirl. I knew where this was going. I decided to go for a tried and true start.

"Um... Ohayo gozaimashite. Um... My name," I pointed to myself. "Allen Barry-san."

Before everyone took to asking me about it, I said, "I think despite his looks, he is Japanese, or at least raised Japanese. They introduce using the family name first."

Iris knelt next and pointed to herself and despite feeling silly, "West Iris-san?" to which I nodded in the affirmative.

After a few more minutes of introductions, and a quick call to Star City to an old friend of Barry's a quick electronic translator was thrown together. Something slightly better than google's.

The boy still had not revealed his name, but his stomach grumbled to which his face reddened slightly. We all held back a small laugh as to not embarrass him. Caitlin had the brightest idea of the day it seemed. "Hey guys. How about some Sushi? Do you like Sushi?" She asked Naruto kindly. He tried not to turn his nose up, but the expression was priceless to which she did giggle a little. "Okay. No Sushi," she shook her head to let him know 'no sushi' for him. "How about Dango?" Iris suggested.

Cisco rolled his eyes and said, "You all want something fancy. It wouldn't surprise me if all he wanted was some oodles of noodles. Good ole ramen."

For the first time since he awoke, the boy seemed excited as he did a back flip and he cheered for Ramen. "Miso Ino Ramen!"

"I think I am going to like this kid. We need to find out where his parents are, but for the time being... we have a new house guest at Casa de Star L.A.B.S." Cisco joked.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The boy shouted out in joy. That. My friends is how we came to meet the frantic ball of wonderful that was Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

One Month Later-

* * *

"Have you both lost your mind?!" Joe West, Iris and Wally West's dad, and Barry's semi adopted dad due to taking him in as a kid nearly screamed in frustration. "You both are barely more than kids yourselves. Plus this is a child. Barry, you know how dangerous your life is. What happens if you die out there? What happens if some half cocked psycho finds out about him, or Iris, Or Wally? We've already been through this. If you want a family, you can NOT continue running around in the red leotard. I love you Barry, but you know as well as I do that as long as you wear that target on your chest... you can never adopt him."

* * *

Two Weeks Later- Central City National Park

* * *

Naruto took the time to run around the park with his new ninja turtle shirt while his foster mom keeps an eye on him from the bench. Naruto pushed himself and raced a touch harder than before, but tripped over his feet and and slammed into an older man who yelled out, "Come here you little brat!" Naruto having been startled slipped into his native language of an odd form of Japanese and nervously ran away as he said, "Go...gomen."

The man's eyes glazed over and he screamed out like a mad man. "Stinkin' Jap! I fought your kind in World War II. You don't fool me with your blond hair!"

Iris appeared before Naruto and placed her arms around him protectively. A beautiful relatively short haired woman kicked the older man in his stomach as he attempted to strike the milk chocolate complexioned woman. Iris glanced up in surprise at not being struck. Iris stood protectively around the boy. Naruto did not however miss the most gorgeous lady he'd ever seen save him from the space between his guardian's coat.

The man slowly stood up and shook his head and asked, "What happened? How did I get here? Is this Central City's main park?" But before he could answer, a few police officers who took note of the commotion took action and grabbed the man before he could cause anymore trouble. Having experience her own share of PTSD, the new arrival spoke to the closest cop.

"I'm Thea Queen, Chief of Staff of Oliver Queen, Mayor of Star City. Please have this gentleman tested for PTSD or the like. I am not a doctor, but I know a little about traumatic experiences, and he had that look in his eyes."

"Understood Ms. Queen. By the way, that was a wicked kick. Remind me not to get on your bad side." the officer said in good humor. Thea had the decency to blush a bit.

Thea then walked back over to Naruto and Iris, Iris smiled and gave Thea a quick hug, "Oh my gosh. I meet you less than six months ago and you are already doing the hero thing again," she said carefully. "Thank you so much Thea. I might have been able to fight him off, but my first instinct was to cover and protect him. What are you doing in Central City? Not that I am complaining. Your timing was awesome."

Thea nodded and replied in kind, "Visiting a friend to be honest. I was about to head home after I got back to my care, but decided to stop by and talk to you since I recognized you from d-day. I don't know what I would have done in your place to be honest. But how about you sweetie? Are you okay?" she asked Naruto who hid behind Iris's pant leg. Iris's jaw nearly fell through the ground. There had not been one time in the course of the time he had been with them he had shown even the slightest touch of shyness. His little cheeks started to even redden slightly."

"Kawaii," Iris squeaked, having learned a few things. Thea glanced at Iris and said, "Yeah, he is cute, but why Japanese?"

This caught Iris a little off guard and she relayed the events of Naruto's arrival. After all was said and done Thea surprised Naruto and spoke to him in a slightly broken version of his language, but it was far closer than anyone else he'd met thus far except the translator at the government place. He didn't say much to them as he didn't trust government people accept his jii-san. But this nice lady had saved him. Maybe he could trust her too.

In his own language, he fought down the blush he was sporting and spoke, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am from the village hidden in the leaves; Konoha. I don't know how I got here. There were some weird symbols on the old man hokage's desk. I was drawn to them, and mixed a few of them up as I glanced at them while he took a quick break to go to the little hokage's room. Well, the old man opened the door and scared me. I remember cutting myself and then I was here. I miss my home... but I wasn't really treated the best their except by big sister Ayame, her dad Old man Teuchi, gramps Hiruzen, our hokage and Iruka-sensei. My ninja academy teacher. Oh yeah. And Dog and Cat ANBU special ops ninja. I don't know what ANBU means, but I just know they are the best of the best. Before I came here, I wanted to become Hokage so I could be recognized and protect my village... even if they don't like or respect me... because it's... I mean was my home.

Thea mentally took note of everything the little boy said and then replied in kind. "I am Thea Queen. I don't know how to get you home, but you are being taken care of by some amazing people. Did you say ninja?"

Naruto nodded quickly and placed his hands in a ram seal and performed the most basic academy jutsu which was the shoe color change jutsu. The precursor to the transformation jutsu. Naruto's close changed color. Thea quickly hid him behind her, and Iris did the same quickly. "Release that technique please Naruto. People here should not know you have special abilities like that this young. It's dangerous. Do you understand?" Thea asked as patiently as she could. He nodded and released it. Thea's shoulders loss some of their tenseness as Naruto's clothes quickly returned to normal.

Thea placed a hand on Iris's shoulder and sighed as she in English said, "You really need to get him into a training regiment. A martial arts regiment so he knows how to defend himself, as well as training to control these powers of his. You are acting as his foster mom, but if uncle Sam finds out about him, or some evil villain who sees a touch of potential, a lot of harm can arise very quickly. I know it's not my place to say, but I have seen things. I hope you will take this to Barry, and you both consider what I've said. Okay?"

Iris was stunned by what she heard, but did not want a little boy put in a situation where he would need to fight at all. That's what adults were for. But she would soon find out that Uzumaki Naruto was far from what 'destiny' considered normal.

* * *

Two weeks later

West household. Wally's room.

* * *

Naruto took to looking at Wally's engineering books. He didn't understand much as he was still learning English, but Naruto was turning out to be a prodigy in his own right, learning almost anything that was put in front of him, including English and Kanji as he requested to learn stuff he was more familiar with too so he wouldn't lose too much of his home. Naruto went to leave out of Wally's room, but saw a very cool looking picture of one of his new favorite Central City heroes in the newspaper on the stand behind the door. The door opened and closed with a speed that nearly sent Naruto flying from the backlash of the wind alone. Naruto regained his balance, but still out of sight of the newly arrived costumed individual. He removed his mask and turned.

"Wally ji-san? You're kid flash!"

"Shit," was the only thing that Naruto heard from Wally. He knew that term well enough from 'Joe-jiji.' Naruto smirked.

"Wally!" was heard from downstairs. It was one of those 'I don't care if you are grown, as long as you live under my roof, you are getting your ass down here now. You are so grounded!' tones.

* * *

Two hours later

West House, Living Room-

* * *

Thea was brought in by Barry after a quick 'run' to Star City to ensure there was little to nothing lost in explaining the importance of keeping secrets.

"...so it's one of the most important secrets you will ever know," Iris explained.

Naruto sighed and replied in Japanese as it was still primary language. "I get that Iris kaa-san. But I keep telling everyone I am from a shinobi village. Does no one understand that it means I know about secrets, and it was one of the first things we learned in the academy. How an enemy can use secrets to hurt the ones you love."

Joe was getting a little fed up with this so called 'hidden village and ninja' nonsense. "Naruto," he snapped slightly. "We don't have time for games. You don't understand how serious the situation is."

"I'm not lying!" Naruto snapped back, surprising everyone. He'd never snapped at anyone for any reason. His body in a posture that suggested he was ready to attack. "I never go back on my word. That's my nindo!"

Before Joe could reply, Iris wrapped Naruto in a loving hug and Thea placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Thea took a serious look at Naruto and then pulled out her phone. It was a bit of a shock when she started dialing someone. "Hey Ollie, quick question for you. Your Japanese is a bit better than mine. A couple friends of mine are studying something about their heritage and came across a word. I think it was nindo, or something like that. Is it familiar to you?"

On the other end of the phone Thea's brother Oliver Queen heard something in his sister's voice, but decided not to ask about it for the time being. Should she need him... she would come around. He quickly answered, "Yeah. It has to do with a ninja's code of honor. Their very life blood. Their way of life. To dedicate life to one's nindo is like how the old Samurai dedicated their life to the sword. A ninja's nindo or belief system varied person to person, but it's base meaning is the same. Hope that helped."

"Thanks Ollie." she said as she disconnected the call.

Thea then turned to Naruto and said, "I believe you. I thought you might have been from a small Japanese settlement somewhere in the country of Japan, but even the most secret of ninja clans were wiped out save for very few here. You speak as if they are still alive and strong which tells me that you are from very far away from here. You started telling me about it again, but in more detail sweetie?"

Naruto fought hard to keep his glare up, but Thea's full acceptance of him softened his gaze. He glanced as his mom who held him tight. He shook his head and gently nudged himself free of Iris as he said, "No more secrets between us."

"No Naruto. You are too young to..." Barry started, but Naruto wasn't having it. "NO! I lived in a village where I was hated and scorned. No one would tell me. When the old man... I mean Hokage-sama would not tell me and said he didn't know why, I knew he was lying, but he was one of the few people who treated me with even the slightest bit of anything but hate. NO MORE SECRETS, or I will find my own way here in this world. I have come to care about you all a lot more than I probably should have... I even like that H.G. Wells guy a bit, though he seems a bit odd. But anyway, I am a kid, but I am not stupid. I just can't figure out why the secrecy in a world without shinobi. If you can't trust me then how can I trust you?"

Barry sat down and sighed deeply. Iris turned to him and said, "Oh no you don't lover boy. Suit up. I am not having my baby trying to run away because he is too smart for his own good. We tell him everything," Iris said in a commanding voice that brokered no arguments. Doesn't mean they didn't try.

Barry looked at Iris as if she had lost her mind. "Iris, you can't mean that," he asked slightly incredulously. Her narrowed eyes told him she was deadly serious.

"No Iris, you're not thinking clearly. Your maternal instincts are kicking in. We can't..."

"Zip it dad. I love you, but I will not say it again. He learns everything, now! We tried to keep this a secret, and he found out about Wally by accident. What happens when he gets older and starts actually searching for this stuff. He's just nine now, and he is already calling us out on our bull. How long before it's something we can no longer contain. I want him trained. If we are not near him for whatever reason, I want him trained well enough to run and hide, or escape whatever is chasing him. Smart enough to know when to fight or get to safety. We are West and Allen. And apparently Uzumaki are just as stubborn, and smart."

She turned to Thea who sighed and said, "I'm technically out of the game. Do I really have to..."

The look Iris gave was, 'I don't care if you can kick my ass six ways from Sunday, you will tell him or I will make you bleed.' The next words out of Thea's mouth as she looked at Naruto was, "Thea Queen, Formerly known as the Green Arrow's partner Speedy."

Naruto's steely gaze now completely gone as his eyes glazed over, "So cool!"

Thea nearly lost her balance, but didn't fall over. She smiled and thought, 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

* * *

Three Months Later

Child Protective Services, Central City

* * *

"...and I understand your concern Mr. Allen, but you are not married. What happens if you two decide to break up. This boy has no known relatives, and has not been found in any international databases. He is a meta human of some kind as evidenced by his charging my phone in his hand. I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to adopt him right now despite you both making good money, and obviously care a great deal for the boy, but that's not enough. Not to mention the language barrier... to which I am a little surprised you both are picking up Japanese and teaching him English so fast. But that isn't enough to let you go beyond foster parents. Even that was a tough bit to sell to my superiors. A child as young as him should be studied' was the biggest thing on most people's mind. Fortunately you got a judge who believed in the child's welfare first and foremost."

Barry glanced back at the love of his life and said with a heavy heart, but a voice still filled with joy, "I always wanted to have children with you my love. I wanted to wait a little while to do this in a bit more of a romantic environment, but we both have learned that each day could be our last, and that we should seize the moment."

Iris's jaw dropped as she was considering hugging Barry, or hitting him if he was about to do what she thought he was about to. "Barry... If it's what I think it is... I am going to kill you after hugging you..."

Barry was already sweating bullets as he got out of the second seat in front of the social worker, walked to the outside aisle and took a knee. He pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. Iris's hands clasped over her mouth as tears started to fall.

"Iris Ann Russell West. With Joe AND Wally West's permission, I am terrified, but here goes," he said with a nervous smile. "Please grant me the greatest gift a man could have. The love of the woman who he has loved for most of his life. From childhood seeing you in your high tops to boxing gloves," to which Iris giggled a little. "You have made my heart leap at ever juncture. I want to raise our children together, including Naruto. And if that is an added bonus to this, who am I to complain about starting our family early? So what do you say love? Wanna become Iris West Allen?"

Before Barry could hope to react, Iris sprang like a coiled snake and wrapped herself around Barry. "Yes stupid! Yes. I love you so much Barry Allen!"

The supervisor walked out of her office, who's door was open for the whole thing. She walked over to the two newly engaged youngsters and smiled a slightly wicked smile and handed them a stack of papers and said, "Well played Mr. Allen. Well played indeed. Do not screw this up. Congratulations on the _successful_ 'first step' of adopting a child of the state. We look forward to seeing you after you finish your nuptials."

The supervisor turned around and walked away leaving the new couple dumbfounded, but smiling even brighter.

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs- Two Hours Later

* * *

A certain whiskered blonde was running around with a slightly annoyed Caitlin chasing him much to her chagrin, but his amusement. But in a moment of frustration Caitlin let our small yell, but it was enough to temporarily overpower special power dampening bracelets she wore to keep her own cryogenic powers under control. Sadly, it was just enough to nearly clip Naruto as he'd stopped to glance at his handy work. An orange lab coat for 'Doc' as he'd started calling her. But his instincts kicked in and he managed a small back flip, but slid across the room. The flip wasn't such a big deal, nor Naruto's impressive stamina as he was a child who obviously kept up some sort of exercise regiment. The problem here however was he nearly slammed into the nearest wall. Caitlin almost didn't move as she was in shock at what she just saw.

"Naruto!" she cried out worriedly. Naruto, having heard the urgency, the orange streak of lightning that suddenly appeared stopped. He ran back over to her in what appeared to be slow motion. It frustrated him as he came to a stop.

"Ba-chan!" he screamed out as he saw Caitlin on her knees. He ran over and hugged her from behind tightly. "You okay? I'm sowwy! I didn't mean it!" Not knowing why the look of terror was on Caitlin's face. Her inner maternal instincts kicked in at hearing the affectionate term for "Aunt Cat!" Caitlin's power back under her own control much to her surprise. Her frost tinted eyes returned to normal. She picked up Naruto in a hug and said, "It's okay sweetie. You just scared auntie cat a little bit. How about we go get you some ramen from that little shop around the corner."

Naruto's sniffles started to vanish at the word 'ramen,' Caitlin thanked whatever celestial higher power that possibly existed for whoever created ramen at that moment.

Caitlin double tapped the button on her headset, which was set to call Barry and Iris in case of something dealing Naruto came up. After a few seconds Barry answered the phone, concern immediately in his voice. "Caitlin, is everything alright?"

Caitlin sighed and explained, "What I feared could happen happened. He's engaged the... quantum protocols. Barry's jaw dropped.

Iris who saw Barry's expression placed his face in her hand, concern in her eyes. "What is it Barry, what's wrong?"

Barry took in a deep breath and stated as calmly as he could, "Naruto's a speedster."

* * *

I WILL START WORKING ON CHAPTER 5 AFTER THE REVIEW COUNT HITS 40. That way SageModeSasuke will have time to work on his portion after working on some of his solo stories.

* * *

To Be Continued? Let us know if you want more.

* * *

This was an idea SageModeSasuke thought up a long time ago, but could never come up with a story that has not been done the same way over and over. Naruto shows up in 'a' DC universe already overpowered and crushes all enemies. Or a hero, or heroes go right to Konoha, see Naruto getting treated like crap, and demand to take over his training to make him the best. This one will fall slightly under the second banner, but not without a few tweaks to the formula. Either way, if you want this continued, please drop us a line. PS. SageModeSasuke nearly broke the fourth wall over this one, but opted to not cause too much damage to my laptop at my suggestion of Hinata NOT being the love interest this time. We already decided who it is. So that is cut and dry. It will not be Sakura. While neither of us hates that paring per se, there is a reason


	2. An Overprotective Family?

Hi Ladies, Gents and children of all ages! Dark Knight here with a quick AN:

Two things. One. We aren't actually going to have so many characters in scene as you might think. It gets a little crowded, and we didn't really like that too much. Also, at the end of the chapter it's a couple 'What the heck' moments. We WILL have a proper flashback next chapter as to why two people are there and what happened in the meantime. SageModeSasuke thought about leaving it out until next chapter, but I wanted to make sure you all had enough to read. So this one is one me. Haha. Anyway, Enjoy

Chapter Two: An Overprotective Family?

* * *

The Fastest Man Alive.

By

Donning The Cowl of The Dark Knight

and

Sage Mode Sasuke

The last few months had been interesting. Naruto had been coaxed into giving up his birthday and enjoyed his very first birthday party filled with friends and family... That was until Oliver Queen arrived.

October 10th He couldn't even enter the house. He pulled out his cell and dialed Barry.

"Hey Ollie. Perfect timing. You just missed Naruto telling us he wanted to join the family business. You know how well Joe and Iris took that," He chuckled slightly, although he had the same reservations. "Having trouble finding the place?" Barry joked.

"No. I need to meet you alone for a moment. I was in front of your house and felt something. I need you to meet me solo and take us somewhere to talk away from the others for a bit, but close enough that we can get back in a hurry should we need to."

Oliver's voice held barely contained control. This was serious. Barry yelled, "I'll be back in a bit. Ollie had car trouble. We'll be back in an hour or two. Long before it's time for the movie."

"Bye tou-san!" Naruto called out to Barry's amusement and brought him a smile before he schooled his features. Barry's eyes caught Iris's. Without a word, Iris nodded and gathered everyone together in one room for Naruto's protection.

Barry walked at a brisk pace over to where Oliver was now parked and got in the car. "Oliver, what's going on?"

"I have a gift from an old friend that allows me to sense spiritual energy... especially dark spiritual energy. It was part of the reason I was able to stand up to Damien Darke. Barry, who the hell is that kid? He has more than one spiritual energy. I was almost knocked on my ass just coming up to your door. And One of those energies was not pleasant. It was full of darkness."

Barry sighed and directed him to Joe's house where no one should be and were less than five minutes away by car. Once there he went on to explain everything. Oliver nodded and grunted appropriately until Thea's name was brought up. He was a little perturbed but understood why Thea didn't say anything yet. Oliver was also sympathetic to the boy's plight. He was also surprised that they used Lyla as a government assist in pushing through the adoption. So he couldn't ask her to intervene and prevent it now. 'Damn,' he thought. 'Ollie, get a hold of yourself. Just because he has a lot of power doesn't mean he's automatically another psychotic villain trying to take over the world.'

Wally who had not left yet heard the middle of the conversation up to and including a portion of Naruto having some sort of evil spirit possible residing in him. He stayed on the stairway out of sight and barely breathed. He was really starting to care for the little brat. He would be damned if he let anyone hurt Naruto... evil spirits be damned.

Having been caught up in the conversation, Oliver hadn't detected the newest hero of the Flash's team, Kid Flash listening in on the stairs. Wally decided to make his presence known. He flashed in front of Barry and Oliver. Touches of lightning surrounded his eyes. Barry knew that look very well as he'd had himself over the years. Before he said anything, Wally said, "I'm not one for killing... but anyone tries anything to hurt my nephew," he glanced at Oliver, his eyes extremely hard, "I will make them wish they were a rabid dog, because they will be begging to be put down. Am I clear?" his voice dark and dangerous. Something Barry had never heard. Oliver not liking being ordered around went to stand. Barry got in his way and gave him a look that said he would intervene either way.

Oliver slowly stood and faced off against Wally with an equally dark glare and said, "I don't do well with threats... but I can appreciate loyalty to one's friends and family. So I will say this. I hope he isn't a threat to this world. Because we just dealt with the Devastators. But family friend or not... I will put down anyone who threatens my world. That said, I am not someone who acts without looking into something first. I have a friend who can look into Naruto and make sure he's not a threat to himself or others. If he's not, he might even be able to help him adapt better to this world. Will you interfere with us trying to figure out the truth?"

After a few seconds, Wally said, "I will be with him every step of the way. One wrong move, and this friend of yours will find himself a number of limbs fewer."

"Wally!" Barry snapped, scared of what was going on with his little brother.

"Barry..." Wally said a little calmer. "You lost both of your parents, and I lost my mother relatively recently. I found out I had a sister and father, and now a nephew, officially soon as the adoption finishes going through. I have no intention of losing the family I've built back up."

Oliver's glare died down slightly as he knew the feeling of loss very well. He then decided to speak up again. "Even if the brat has a touch of evil in him... I know a few good exorcist. One of which is who I was going to call." His tone was serious, but no longer did it hold the venom it had moments ago.

"Barry glanced over at Ollie and asked, "So I take it you won't be attending the party?" to which Oliver groaned and said, "I don't think that would be the best idea as of right now. Besides... I need to make a call."

All three left the West house. Ollie heading back to Star City, the Flashes to Barry's home.

* * *

Oliver's Car

* * *

Oliver dialed the number of a friend he hoped not to have to call ever again for anything but a beer. "Hello," the voice answered as Ollie heard a sword clash.

"Hey John. It's Ollie. You sound a touch busy? What now? Robbed a grave, and the skeletal remains came back to life to exact revenge."

The noise stopped for just a second. John Constantine had Oliver on speaker when he said that. John then replied, "You have absolutely no idea how close you are. Heck, even the zombies I'm fighting stopped for a second in shock."

Oliver smirked slightly. "Well, wherever you are, whether it's in an amazonian rain forest, or purgatory, I really need a favor. I have run into a supernatural power that kept me from going within twenty feet of it. And said power has a ton of my friends as friends, which makes this far more complicated. And please don't send Zatana in your place. You know her and the whack job in Gotham don't like me all that much."

"You, of all people calling Bruce Wayne a whack job? And he's not even in your universe thanks to Barry. Gotham has been Our Batman's Gotham has bee moved into that Supergirl's Earth. Actually, how the heck do you even remember Bruce and Zatana? You haven't seen them since that one weekend in Japan. Oh, nevermind. The mark I gave you protected your memory too... actually. Oh ... That means you remembered Baby Sarah too and you didn't tell Diggle. Okay. Um.. I think I don't know any of this and yeah, Well, I am a bit busy," Constantine awkwardly joked to which Oliver sighed. "But then again I suppose the world owes you and your friends for saving it a few months ago." Oliver decided to to push his luck just a little further. "Oh yeah. And while you're at it, would you mind letting Laurel Lance know we love and miss her, and that her father is drinking his life away again if you enter the land of the dead any time soon?"

"I am really starting to hate you mate. And for the record, I'm already there. I'm working my way back out to the world of the living," Constantine replied, only half joking.

"Thanks John. Also, I've got a bottle of Chateau Picard 1859 if you manage to pull all of this together. A bottle of 1748 in addition to it if the boy is no danger and you help with training him up."

"You just told me Laurel's dad is drinking again, and your trying to turn me into an even bigger drunk than I already am?" Constantine inquired with mirth.

"What can I say John. You know how to hold your liqueur at it were."

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it mate." he said as he ended the call.

'Come on Constantine, don't let me down.'

* * *

Two months later, Seven in the evening.

Star Labs, One Week after the family honeymoon.

* * *

"Run Naruto, Run!" Iris squealed as Naruto raced around the particle accelerator in a 'race' with his his otou-san (father) and ji-san (uncle). After two incidents of fractured ribs over the last three months, they decided that training together would be safest for Naruto as he didn't quite have the control to go all out yet. But that didn't last long after working with his dad and uncle. He even managed to pull off the henge jutsu that he remembered the hand signs for from the academy. It was a day for the record books in the then West-Allen house. But his fun was short lived as Naruto was forbidden from using that on his family and family friends. It was only to used on bad people.

An alarm went off and all speedsters appeared in a flash. Caitlin took rushed to the nearest computer. Cisco walked into the accelerator room entrance and immediately did the same with the next computer.

"Intruder alert. Additional life signs detected in the building, but none of the doors have been opened." Cisco warned.

Due to Naruto's constantly watching of Star Trek with Barry, he insisted on what was done next. Barry ordered, "Red Alert. All hands, battle stations!" Although it was a bit silly in it's implementation, the resulting increased security could not be denied.

Wally vanished in a streak of yellow lightning, then appeared in uniform, as did Barry. Naruto raced to the secure room with Iris in tow. Cisco placed his hand on the digital DNA reader, and a pad arose which held his specialized glasses and gloves on which focuses his Vibes.

The group walked out into the nearest hall and entered battle stances as they saw two forms come into view.

While still uncomfortable being around so much raw power, despite being in a separate room, Oliver quipped, "Finally got a decent security system Barry?"

Barry's eye twitched as he took note of a secondary scruffy looking man in a light beige trench. Oliver rolled his eyes at Barry's reluctance to answer. "This is John Constantine. He already knows all our identities. Much to my annoyance, Felicity had her tech potential upgrades notebook open when John made it to town, so he saw everyone's identity. He already knew all of my team, and helped save the planet. He's here to test Naruto's powers and to help train him to fully control them with your, Barry, Iris's... and Wally's permission."

Iris had been made painfully aware of what went down by Wally before Barry could defuse the situation, but fortunately Thea was there at the party already to help in that regard. Iris stepped out first to meet up with Oliver and this John. Naruto went inside the room with Caitlin who placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

John stopped Oliver before he could say a word. "Holy sweet mother of the ancients. Where the heck did you all find such a huge supply of chakra? Much less spiritual chakra? It's almost teetering on the magic side of things. I haven't felt power like this in ages. Not here on this Earth. I felt it on another Earth with a guy named Son Goku, but his was a lot more pure. Like pure Ki rather than Chakra which is spiritual, and physical energy. Chakra is more from the planet of elemental nations. Um... think of it like this. It's as if Pangaea didn't break up so much. A few islands here and there, but still mainly one gigantic continent."

Naruto poked his head out of the door and yelled, "Oi! How the hell do you know about chakra?!" No one corrected Naruto's use of profanity. His use of English was improving by leaps and bounds as it was. But that was enough to warrant further investigation.

Constantine burst out laughing. "I like this kid." He turned his attention to the kid and said, "Before the breaches into your world were sealed by me about ten years ago, I made friends with a few of the...what were they called again. Kunoichi. That's it. One in particular with purple hair... and had a thing for snakes. Had a swirl on her headband with like an arrow on it. Kind of like a...

"Leaf," Naruto said dejectedly. That surprised Constantine. "You know of it kid?"

"It's my... it was my home. I miss it... but I am here now. I..." Naruto said, forcing back tears. Barry was at his side before Iris for once. He wrapped Naruto in a hug and kissed the top of his head.

After about fifteen minutes, Naruto's frayed nerves had come back under control. He looked at the newcomers and asked, "So you guys are here to help me train. How so? I am already getting trained in speed and analytically breaking down situations. And you. World bouncer," to which Constantine's eyebrow rose slightly in amusement. "If I ever need to get back, or want to visit, can I do so? I don't think I ever want to live there again. This is my home now... but I would like a chance to really say goodbye... at some point."

Iris looked as if she was about to have a heart attack before Naruto stated he only wanted to visit. Constantine simply nodded before warning, "It will be a one time deal kiddo. It takes a lot of magical mumbo jumbo to bounce from dimension to dimension. Especially ones outside of the Taka spectrum of worlds. One visit there and back. Maybe one more if it you somehow manage to gather enough magical power, but that is a wicked bit of work."

Naruto's eyes angled in with confidence as he challenged, "Bring it. So when do we get started."

"Home schooling has been fun, especially since you've aced three placement test already. And are already two grades ahead."

"Naruto has a shitload of power inside of him. He needs somewhere safe to release that power without the chance of hurting others. Your building is okay for the basics, but we need somewhere outside of prying eyes."

Oliver smirked. Barry saw this and said, "No chance. No! You didn't even take me there to train. No way I...we are letting Naruto go to that place. That and... It's creepy.

Oliver glanced at Iris and asked, "So, we let him possibly build up enough power and explode, taking out a city or three, or we take him to Nanda Parbat to fully train?"

Iris stood stock still and then asked, "Isn't that where Barry had to rescue you and your team from like last year?"

"Two years ago actually, and" he gave a small glare to Barry, "You told her? It's not a moment we were proud of."

From the top floor security room, H.G. called down. "Um. Guys. Not that I am complaining. But if you all are going off to train the little super charger, who's going to protect the city? I know I am good, but I'm not that good." he joked. "And we know that Wallace will kick all of your asses if you try to keep him away from Naruto's training. Not to mention Star City might not do well with it's hero and Mayor on vacation for months at a time."

The friendly neighborhood author's words reverberated throughout the group.

"Looks like it's time to call in the Justice League," Cisco deadpanned.

"The who?" Oliver asked.

"We're obviously about to have a cabal of people training Naruto knowing his penchant for going overboard and getting the best of the best. Is anyone wondering why we are trying to turn Naruto into some sort of a. superman. And b. again, who the heck is going to cover hero duty?"

Barry answered, "One, we want Naruto trained up in order to protect himself, in any an all situations that may arise. Two, Naruto said he wanted into the family business, so he's about to find out just how hard that is, and how seriously we take that proclamation. We are hoping he will come to his senses with all the training required. We have an incredible martial artist and swordmaster coming in to train Naruto. Ollie's friend Tatsu. Cisco has already been teaching Naruto everything he can about electronics and how they work, much to Naruto's delight for some reason. As for keeping our fair cities safe," he chuckled a bit and tapped the emblem in the middle of his suit.

Over the speakers in the room a static-filled voice came in. "This is the wave rider, we can't take your call right now, but if you'd like to leave a message... Yeah. Probably not a good idea as our ship get attacked so often, so messages might get erased by accident, so make this fast. It's a really Bad time team Flash. We're in the middle of a big battle. When are you all even calling us from? Don't have time to check the caller ID."

"Sorry Sarah. It's Barry, and the gang along with Ollie and Constantine who I assume you remember?"

"Oi, trench coat! My sister is dead this time. No Lazarus pit. Anything you can do?" she asked in all seriousness. All levity gone from her voice.

"Sorry love. All out of Phoenix Down's for the time being. I will keep my eyes open though." Although not many people knew this about Sarah, she was a huge fan of the final fantasy series of role playing games, she couldn't help but smile at his attempt to make things a little less painful for her if just for a moment. "Thanks Trench coat. I'll see what I can do about dropping off a talisman or two we've come across. Might make your life a touch easier." To which he smiled. Barry then spoke up.

"We're calling from December tenth, twenty sixteen. Close to eight PM. I am hoping your offer to take some time off from saving time have your team watch over Central City for a bit is still active. My son seems to be a massive conduit for power, and we need to get him trained to control it so we don't have another world ending situation. Also, We already have team Green Arrow set for Star City... although I think it would be best if your Vixen stayed in Central City since this 'time's' Vixen is stepping in for Star City as well.

"Dammit Barry. Gideon, set course for home at the date and time given. We'll deal with Merlin and Darke later. more immediate Imminent threat again.

Groans were heard in the background of the bridge of Sarah's ship. She then continued, "Next time we are dealing with super power being trying to take over Earth, team Flash so owes us. We'll be there in an hour or so."

"Don't sound so excited," Wally deadpanned. Sarah's perfect reply was, "Watch it newbie. I'm joining your group to ensure the kid is mentally able to do what he must, but you are still a rookie yourself. Ask Oliver what happens when hotshot speedsters think they are invincible."

Oliver smirked while Barry shivered. That shut Wally up pretty quickly. Barry then confirmed, "We have got a friend. Sarah coming in to help train Naruto now too. Naruto. Looks like you really will be trained as a ninja after all. Not to mention Constantine is here to help you gain control over that massive energy inside of you."

Naruto thought about it. He was informed of who he was potentially being trained by. He was being trained by the Green Arrow who spent years on an island without power and food readily available. _Archery, fishing, tracking. Survival training, check. Dad, Wally, and some girl named Jessie quick whenever she made an appearance. Speed control, check. Tatsu, This Sarah person... Ninja? Sweet. I wonder if she knows any jutsu. And Finally, Constantine to help me get better control on my Chakra. Maybe I will able to make my own jutsu. Shweet. I am going to be awesome! As long as I don't get too cocky. Yeah, that's what kaa-chan said._

* * *

One month later, Far, Far Away...The Village Hidden In The Leaves

Hokage Office

* * *

Three shadows surrounded an older gentleman who sat in the chair behind the desk. The shadow in front had bandages as the only thing seen which adorned his head. Said shadow spoke, "You let the demon escape, or worse fall into enemy hands. Those with influence are beginning to think it was a mistake allowing you to reclaim the seat of hokage. You have grown old and weak Hiruzen."

Said hokage stood and glared dangerously at the bandaged shadow and warned, "I am hokage for a reason. Please feel free to step forward. I won't have my ANBU warriors defend me. I will shove my blade through your neck if you do not remember your place Shimura Danzo. I am the kami no shinobi for a reason. Who is to say I have not sent Naruto away for his protection so that he could come back stronger than ever to better protect the village. I might have some of my shinobi that not even you know of protecting, training, and keeping him out of your grubby hands bitch. Know your place. You ain't ready for me you dickless worthless piece of trash. Now out of my sight before I take away the choice of you challenging me, and take it into my own hands to remind you of your stations (he clarified that he meant all three of them), all three of you in the most brutal and painful ways possible."

The three left the room without another word. Steam almost palpable from all of them. His own former teammates siding with that bandaged bastard. He stomped one foot down and destroyed fifteen seals around his office. Much to two of the ANBU's surprise as they had missed the ones not set by the hokage himself.

He slammed his hands together and his crystal ball appeared in a ball of smoke and his voice thundered as he ordered, "Get me Hatake Kakashi!" All four ANBU vanish quickly as possible. No one wanted to be around the hokage like this, having only seen it once before when the hospital gave Naruto a hard time about being treated.

Now that the room was emptied, he went through the secret hand seals to activate his crystal ball. There was fog. Lots of it. Hiruzen nearly dropped the ball when the first thing he saw was Naruto lean back, avoiding the kenjutsu strike of a boken. A wooden sword. To his surprise was Naruto flipped back up with a smile and raced forward and tried to strike... a masked woman with black hair. Agile and very skilled. But not trying to actually hurt Naruto. He then saw another woman with blonde hair sweep in and knock Naruto on his tail bone. He laughed it off and got back up. These things allowed the old man to relax slightly. But something did not quite sit right as he saw an adult blonde and red head watching the spar. Different clothes for sure. But there was no doubt about it. Somehow Naruto knew the truth. Now he'd never return willingly. -

His chakra was waning as wherever Naruto was, it was not of this world, but not quite in the Shinigami's world. He reluctantly stopped the jutsu as he felt the presence of Hatake Kakashi getting close.

Hatake Kakashi appeared and knelt immediately. He knew the fact that there was no one else in the room meant something major. Kakashi carefully asked, "What is this about my lord?"

After a long moment Hiruzen spoke. "Naruto most likely."

Now that was a name Kakashi thought he'd never hear again, but he stood, his posture at the rigid stance of attention. Hiruzen continued. "I didn't think anything of a prophesy by King Enma of the monkey summon tribe, but he told me I would see two people in my crystal ball. If I were to see those two people, then know they are not enemies of Konoha, but they signify a darkness coming to konoha with the likes of which would make the Kyuubi attack seem like a light breeze. This is a double S ranked mission... Find me Jiraiya The Toad Sage and Senju Tsunade. We need our Sanin home now. Take out Team Ro, including alternates Mitarashi Anko and Uchiha Shisui. Take three of our best squadrons currently in Konoha to recover them. Tell them I will mark them as missing nin if they are not here within one year. This is not up for debate. If Tsunade argues, inform her that I am cutting off her access to her family's account in three months. She can only access so much at one time anyway so I don't have to worry about her grabbing it all at once. I have no time to play games. Hell... this is bad enough that I am willing to give one of th biggest traitors in history a break. If you run across him, try to Bring Orochimaru home too with a full pardon, but don't force the issue with him. I need the full might of my team 7 home, but I'd prefer less problems than more. I have a sneaking suspicion that we are about to be royally screwed within the next few years if Enma was correct."

Kakashi snapped his left hand. One moment later, team Ro arrived and knelt before the hokage.

"Kakashi," the hokage ordered, "This is of the greatest urgency, and the greatest secrecy. Anbu Team 7, aka, Team Ro, Obliterate any enemy that stands before your might! Move out!"

Without even finding out the mission objectives, the team vanished, knowing they would find out from their team leader. That was the level of trust this team engendered. The group of captains Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Uzuki Yugao, Uchiha Shisui, and Lieutenants Mitarashi Anko, Gekko Hayate and Tenzo were feared for a reason. Their identities hidden by mask, but their reputations were enough to make even their rival nation of Iwa think twice before stepping twice into Hi No Kuni. The land of fire. And now this team is being sent out on one of the most important missions of their lives.

* * *

To be continued. Much love. See you all in a week or three depending on both of our schedules. Thanks for the love and support everyone! Please Fave, Follow and Review. Also... Let me know, do you want Naruto to be truly over powered? Like truly over powered early on in the story?


	3. Densetsu no Sannin

STORY AN: 2 things. ONE: characters will seem OOC, especially on the Naruto side. That is done intentionally. Things will normalize a bit later one.

Two: Naruto himself will be touched on for a moment at the end of the chapter... but it will NOT tell what he has been up to for the most part. That is going to be a massive flashback next chapter.

* * *

The Fastest Man Alive.

By

Donning The Cowl of The Dark Knight

and

Sage Mode Sasuke

* * *

Chapter Three: Densetsu no Sannin

* * *

EARTH 3948- The Elemental Nations

* * *

It took longer than anyone wanted to admit, but Jiraiya of the Sanin and Senju Tsunade of the Sannin were home. They were walking into the the front gates unbound and with little wear and tear... but that is not to say that the ANBU did not have a bit of a time convincing them to return. There was one additional ANBU member who had not left with the group one of the chunin guards took note of. But the signal from Weasel was enough to allow it without much fuss. Most people thought the two chunin guards at the front gates were just lazy as they even appeared to be asleep half the time. But they were actually two of the most brutal tag teams in Konoha, and were placed there with good reason. Their eyes did not leave the group as they made their way toward the hokage tower.

"Why the hell did 'Weasel' just let Orochimaru walk through the front gates?!" Kotetsu asked in an excited silence as he wrote a quick fuin sealed note to the Hokage. He sent a small burst of chakra into the seal and it vanished, to appear on the Hokage's gate scroll which glowed almost imperceptibly.

His best friend and tag team partner's eyes were narrowed and his hands were already sweating as his gripped kunai's handle started to bend slightly from the combination of pressure and slight chakr infusion. His fear gave him an impressive adrenaline jolt. He was still sitting in his chair to not give into his battle ready instincts.

"I didn't sense any ill intent... but still... if they were betraying us, they would have killed us immediately upon their return. Whatever is going on... may Kami have mercy on our souls," Kotetsu replied as he sent a signal to the next set of ANBU on the one minute patrol to head to the Hokage's office and wait outside the window to the Hokage's office 'just in case.' The ANBU didn't question the one handed signal. If the gate guard asked for caution where their hokage was concerned, there is no hesitation.

* * *

Flashback, Three Weeks Past

* * *

Orochimaru leaped back, his eyes narrowed as he flipped back, pushed his legs forward and slid under his opponents reinforced wooden armor as he attempted to slice through said armor with his relatively newly obtained legendary sword Kusunagi which was known to be able to cut through nearly anything. Sadly Sasori was more agile than one would think for one in such a heavy looking armor. "Give it up Sasori. I will end you if you keep pursuing me!" Orochimaru warned, though Sasori was like Orochimaru, an S-rank ninja with good reason. The two clashed again with Kunai, but due to each's strength, they deflected the strikes and pushed each other back ten feet each.

Sasori drew a scroll and his deep voice stated slowly, "I will enjoy adding you to my collection snake charmer."

Orochimaru was sweating, having decided to avoid summoning any of his snake allies as Sasori's poison was so potent, it would kill them almost instantly, thus making them useless to him he realized coldly. He smiled darkly as he realized something and decided to enlighten his foe. "This battle is about to get a lot more interesting."

Sasori's head tilted slightly in amusement thought to humor his foe with a nod to continue as it was to be his last few moments alive in his slightly biased opinion.

Orochimaru did not fail as he chuckled and informed, "There are at least six formidable shinobi that have just arrived. Two of them are my former teammates. They have more than enough reason to hate me and kill me than you do... So I doubt they are going to let you be the one to get in the killing blow. So even if I die here... I can confidently say that at least I didn't die at your hand."

Sasori, having been so preoccupied with the fight cursed, 'dammit.' internally. 'How did miss them?!' he chastised himself. His new partner hadn't been chosen yet so he accepted this mission from his leader solo. He knew he could potentially take them, especially with the scroll in his hands. His secret masterpiece. Konoha's own White Fang as his long hidden puppet. The one he used to take destroy a small nation. He hardened his stance and opened the scroll quickly. Before he hoped to activate the sealing scroll to release it, a blur in dark blue appeared before him, and vanished in the blink of an eye. The scroll was shredded.

Orochimaru sighed at that. He knew that after Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and Yondaime Hokage passed away, only a young upstart Uchiha by the name of Shisui was anywhere near fast enough to do that. And with the brutal accuracy just shown, the boy had become ANBU. No doubt about that. A group Shinobi appeared in front of Sasori, in front of Orochimaru. Two more appeared at Orochimaru's side, placed four seals on his back, paralyzing him, and blocking his access to chakra.

The first of those up front took a single step forward, looking at Sasori and revealed his lone sharingan as he stated, "Orochimaru; Konoha no Sanin is being taken into our 'protective' custody. So friend, whatever beef you have with him, I suggest you let it go, and move on peacefully. We don't want to have to engage you, but as you just heard from your foe; two of our group are his former teammates, the other two Sannin. Shinobi fighting within Hi no Kuni would normally be killed for less. Especially if they are not fighting on behalf of our village or the daimyo. But we are on a tight schedule and have been ordered to decimate 'any' that slows us down. If you want to live, you will leave Hi no Kuni right now, and never come back. This is your only warning."

Sasori was furious. His prey was within his reach... but Sasori of the Red Sands if nothing else was pragmatic. He let out a small growl and slid underneath the ground. Not a word was spoken, he sent a small signal through the ground which called for his weak partner. But said partner could be used for a quick exit. The three sharingan users kept their eyes open for signs of deception in the retreat. Orochimaru was forced to his knees. He scowled, but was surprised by what happened next. One of the ANBU turned around to face him and with a swift motion kicked Orochimaru in the face. The force behind the kick sent the snake sannin flying back. He crashed into a tree. He tried to use the distraction to activate one of his signature escape jutsu which should have bypassed a standard chakra suppression seal. Even one of Jiraiya's better seals. The group appeared around him again as he stood. The obvious leader was Hatake Kakashi. Orochimaru always appreciated the boy's genius, but kept his distance in the past due to his relationship with his rival for the post of hokage. But wisely he kept his mouth shut at the moment. He was still alive for a reason. His curiosity was peaked, and rewarded as Kakashi pulled out a cloth with a metal plate across it with the leaf insignia. Orochimaru lifted an eyebrow in confusion until he realized what they had in mind.

"You've got to be kidding," Orochimaru deadpanned.

Kakashi sighed, then began. "Orochimaru of the Sannin. Your four bases in the Land of Rice have been found and destroyed. Your seventy five servants have been rounded up and Konoha hunter-nin recovery division have been sent out to retrieve them and bring them back to Konoha for possible de and/or reprogramming. You've been gone from home for a long time. And it seems Hokage-sama has decided to bring you 'in out of the dark.' You are being given the chance that no other missing nin in Konoha has ever been given. A second chance. So Orochimaru of the Sannin. Will you willingly allow Jiraiya to place a loyalty seal, max power on you? One to remain for the rest of your nat... full life including if you discover your legally sanctioned, humane immortality research? With full access to Konoha's full and nearly unrestricted, if monitored resources? To become an honored member of our shinobi forces again with all marks against you forgiven, and protection against whoever you made as an enemy?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood there, anger on their own faces at being dragged home by the sword, but they figured if they were being dragged home, they were going home as a team.

'They've gotten to my new oto forces, are willing to bring me home and forgive all of my past transgressions? What the hell is going on here? They are offering me the choice. Let me test this,' he considered. "If I decide I don't want to 'willingly' go anywhere with you all?"

The female who kicked him stepped forward and removed her mask, revealing her purple hair and narrowed eyes. Her specially designed, seal enhanced ANBU cloak covering, and blocking the cursed seal the downed man placed on her so many years ago. After a moment she finally spoke. "I would love to cut you open and burn you to cinders. But from what the captain has relayed... you are to be released this one time. But your bingo book bounty would go from twenty-five million ryo to one-hundred million ryo. Half of that, the old man himself would pay out of the Sarutobi clan funds personally. So sen...sei," she almost spat. "Please say no so that I can start my dream job of hunting you down like a wild rabid animal."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes slightly at the theatrics of his former student, but considered her words carefully considering his choice. After a few moments, he slumped in defeat as he said, "Jiraiya... I hate the fact that there's no other seal master here. I am not happy that you get the satisfaction of doing this."

To his surprise, there was no retort. "I was busy myself. I am being dragged back home nearly by the sword. What could possibly be bad enough that sensei has given you a free pass to come home?"

Without waiting for a reply, Jiraiya cut open the front of Orochimaru's shirt and pulled out an ink brush and specialized fuinjutsu kit. He drew a well practiced set of kanji like symbols on Orochimaru's person, Upon the last one, he placed his hand an inch above the newly crafted seal and infused it chakra. The seal glowed and the snake Sannin hissed in a short bout of pain as the lines of the sealsurged through his body. After a few seconds, his mouth un-tensed as the pain subsided. The mark now attached itself to his chakra coils. To his very life energy.

The two silent Uchiha were seething silently wondering why it had to be the traitor to Konoha that came in quietly. It caused a possibly permanent twitch remembering what it took to get Tsunade. Literally having knock her assistant out after trying to defend her master Tsunade's whereabouts. Tsunade's fear of blood erased by rage and overtook her. Tsunade's response upon finding out the one person in the world who stuck by her side when she left Konoha 'dead' was the destruction of a 'fucking mountain!' in the ever stoic Uchiha Itachi's words. Had it not been for Shisui already unlocking his mangekyo sharingan, and using it's extremely powerful genjutsu on Tsunade to barely 'calm her, just barely catching her well trained eyes. It's main effect of being an unstoppable hypnosis genjutsu was almost dispelled after that fight.

The only reason Jiraiya was found so quickly was because he was two towns over and saw a mountain fall apart. It wasn't the largest mountain either, but still... 'a fucking mountain!' Tsunade's eyes were red, almost glowing, her seal of one hundred, based on her forehead was fully released, and she released the first six of the celestial gates. Her body continued to heal thanks to the power of her seal, so as long as her Senju and Uzumaki reinforced chakra lasted, Tsunade was an unstoppable tank with mach speeds. Never had she gotten so angry, thus lost her sense of self. Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta, the three story lord of the Toad summoning clan. It didn't take long for Jiraiya to see his former teammate and friend. Fortunately the town Tsunade decided to whole up in for the time being had been an old ghost town. Jiraiya managed to wake Shizune and everyone finally sat down and had a civilized conversation. Tsunade would have still continued resisting the idea had Shizune not expressed an interest in seeing some of her old friends again and possibly wanting to settle down.

Itachi/Weasel who was still looking at their newest addition realized how absolutely devastated Konoha would be should the three team should ever revolt. Especially if Tsunade was anything to go by.

'I really hope hokage-sama knows what he is doing. At least two of these three have shown very dark tendencies.' a worried the wood manipulating ANBU Tenzo contemplated as it was an act of the great Kami that no one got seriously hurt during the mission.

* * *

End Flashback

Konoha, Hokage Office

* * *

A very large group entered, with Tsunade being the last. Being in back, she leapt over the group in front of her and swung her full powered fist at her sensei, the current hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. But the kami no shinobi was also known as the Professor. He was no fool. Tsunade hit a solidly built body which exploded in a burst of smoke. Before she knew what happened the hokage appeared before her and back handed her right below the neck which sent her flying back into the group of ANBU who placed Chakra suppression seals on her before she had the chance to realize what happened.

Hiruzen picked up his chair, sat down in it and glanced up spoke with a dangerous confidence. "Tsunade. I will take that as your hello. Because if it was anything other than that, I will have to remind you of how I used to put you over my knee, IN FRONT of Hashirama-sensei when you acted up as a little girl. You'd better remember your place. That goes for all of you. I didn't like raising my hand to any woman, much less someone who was once as close to me as a daughter, but I am here as the fucking sandaime-hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. I brought you all home for a reason. Shit's about to go down."

Tsunade's blood was boiling while everyone in the room was surprised that not even a touch of killing intent left the kami no shinobi. He, in one hit took out the woman who less than three weeks prior destroyed a mountain in one strike. Even Orochimaru's blood was chilled at his sensei's cold disposition. He hated the man with every ounce of his being due to being looked over for the spot of hokage... but he found the first respect he held for him in over nine years.

Orochimaru took a slow, careful step forward and took the chance to ask, "Not that it wasn't fun seeing you shut down the princess... what in the seven levels of the underworld would give you reason to give me a full pardon and letting me come...home?"

The wizened old man pulled out his trusty pipe and filled it, leaned back and sighed after he took a long drag off of his lit pipe. He then did four hand signs, releasing a seal on his armor. A glowing purple and red rock appeared in a transparent container on his desk. Hiruzen's gravelly voice then asked, "Do any of you remember the ANBU double X protocols?"

Everyone in the room gasped slightly, including the livid Tsunade. Anko stepped forward and recited, "The one single protocol agreed on by all five of the great Nations. In the event a possible world breaking catastrophe presents itself, recall all shinobi to home villages. All village wars are suspended indefinitely. A representative from each village will be secretly chosen to confer with other villages to confirm or deny such an event. It supersedes any village loyalty, and specialized seals are placed to ensure that happens under the supervision of all five Kage's at one time. When one dies, a time is pre set for the kage to meet with an escort of ten shinobi for the protection of the Kage." Anko continued until the very last part.

"The Sage of the Six Paths was considered to be a myth by some, but based in some ancient script, whether belonging to the sage of the Six Paths or not stated the coming of a dark demon from a world not our own."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the fairy tale he was being told. Hiruzen decided to pick up the rest. He touched his finger with a tip of chakra which pierced his skin just slightly. Having drawn blood, he went through five hand signs and slammed his hand on his desk. There was a brief hollow puff of smoke. It cleared and presented the intimidating visage of Enma, the monkey king in a knelt position. He stood and glanced at the Sannin, his eyes lingering on the 'hitai-ite' around Orochimaru's forehead.

"So, you managed to get the bastard to come back home?" Enma said to his long time friend and battle partner Sarutobi. You weren't kidding when you said you would bring the world to it's knees if it meant saving it."

Sarutobi let those words sink in for the group present. Sarutobi caught Enma up on what had occurred up until that moment in a brief recap. Enma shook his head at Tsunade's actions. Sarutobi then continued from his discussion before Enma arrived. "What was not allowed to be known in the ANBU briefing was that each Kage was given a piece of special stone which warned of an the demon's coming. One demon's power said to possibly dwarf that of the kyuubi no yoko. A monster so powerful it could not be contained. But fortunately someone named Warry (Not a typo) West managed to get rid of him somehow. How was not known. But what is known and agreed upon is that when should this rock, along with it's four counterparts in other nations. This is so important that the daimyo's don't even know the details of it. Just that if an XX protocol is made, and a kage of that nation ignores it... they will be executed and a new kage put in place."

No one dared make a sound, for fear, real fear started to creep into the room, including the usually flippant Kakashi. My main summon and partner King Enma here is the only other in the known universe to have a world glance, as it's name suggested when he found it nearly forty years ago when I found my own version of it. His crystal ball has foretold a few things over the years which is one of the reasons Konoha has been so successful at remaining the most powerful village. It gives glances at possible futures. It is believed to be the final gift left by the sage of the Six Paths. That part aside..." he stopped and looked at Enma and nodded.

Enma's wise voice carried great sorry as he started. "My World Glancer gave me it's final two visions before it exploded nearly four years ago. The first surprised me as the globe glowed and floated over to me and spoke as things were explained this time. It explained that Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime hokage, and the Red Hot Habanero must return home. Our world's very fate depends on it... but only if Hiruzen saw them again. I didn't pay that much attention as they already passed away... but I thought it prudent to let Hiruzen know regardless. The second was a that four enemies are coming. One is a false Uchiha Madara. He was the one who took control of the Kyuubi and forced him to attack Konoha the second time. The Second is a young man who lost his path. One with the rippling eyes. Supposedly the eyes of the Sage. The third, a resurrected Madara Uchiha... but it won't be due to the Second's Edo Tensei technique. Someone found a way around that. But it is somehow linked to the man with the rippling eyes. The last but not least is a monstrosity so fearsome, it tales a league of Justice built upon the most powerful beings this universe has ever known to defeat the mad tyrant demon known as Darkseid. Before I could ask any questions, there was one final piece of information we were given." The group waited patiently for the old monkey king to continue. After a few seconds he stated, "We have ten to fifteen years to prepare... but we are sure to fail if we do not have the power of Uzumaki Naruto, and only if he is on 'friendly' terms with his tailed beast. The orb like crystal then exploded and sent me flying back. I woke up a few days later after my son found me, brought me here to Konoha to be healed faster than using one of our medics. Sarutobi himself had a hard time believing any and all of what I said until the stone he has started to glow. The last time that stone glowed... the word's single continent shattered into eight separate continents."

Sarutobi looked to the group and took note that he did not bring in Shikaku, head of the Nara clan. He thought long and hard, and then added a touch of Chakra to a seal on his armor. Less than five minutes later Shikaku arrived in full battle gear. The next few hours were not going to be easy. Especially once Shikaku took note of Orochimaru's face in a Konoha Hitai-ite.

* * *

Meanwhile, EARTH ONE: Former Primary Stronghold of the League of Assassins

Six Months Later-Outside training grounds

* * *

A four foot blonde flipped over an arrow that nearly tagged his shoulder. Said blonde gave said archer the finger and yelled out, "You nearly took me out you demonic taskmaster from hell!"

"Allan-Uzumaki Naruto!" A female voice called out to the nine year old who's body nearly froze in fear of his likely grounding.

"Sorry Iris kaa-san! But this big green power ranger just tried to take my head off," Naruto lied as his mom was nowhere in sight.

"What?!" Iris and Barry appeared before the 't' in 'what' was finished. Oliver happened to have a sword on his person, although it was sheathed. That didn't help the Situation Oliver was now in.

"You lying little shit!" Oliver grunted. Naruto ran over and hid behind 'mama bear,' and 'papa bear,' with an evil smirk on his face.

'That will teach you to mess with the king, Queen! You messed up when word got back to me that you wanted to treat me like my old home did. And you are training me like I'm some sort of weapon. I'm a kid.' Naruto mentally raged.

'He's still holding that grudge,' Oliver realized. He sighed and said, "I am not trying to kill you Naruto, and you know I am not. I might have been pushing you a little harder than you are used to, but I am just trying to help you. You have been training with some of the best in the world here for months. I am just trying to help you reach your potential. I can't believe I am saying this... but you have the potential to be one of the best, if not the best in the world... but don't let that go to your head."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he slowly stepped out from behind his mom. His eyes focused in on Oliver and he gritted his teeth for a second before asking, "Do you mean what you just said?"

Oliver simply nodded.

"Maybe it's time I started learning how to use a bow and arrow as well... though under Thea-chan," Naruto added quickly at the end. It took a great deal of effort to keep the tips of a smile from appearing on the bare edges of his lips. Iris had no such reservation. Nor did Barry.

Oliver decided to show a little mercy as Thea, along with Quintin Lance was taking care of his work as Mayor for a few weeks while he was on 'vacation.'

"Well... I do need to head back to Star City soon... and I do think it might be a nice change of pace for Thea to get away from the city for a while. I guess I can give her a few days off to come out here and help with your training." Oliver stated as if he was thinking hard on it.

Naruto grimaced realizing that getting to see his crush depended on her brother not being a douche. Oliver's words touched and frightened him slightly until Oliver took out his sat phone and dialed. Much to Naruto's surprise, his enhanced hearing picked up Thea answering on the other line. Oliver started, "Hey sis. I am coming home a bit early. I had a request from someone to start his archery training and he specifically requested you. I don't think your little boyfriend thinks I have what it takes to train him correctly."

Oliver's barb was enough to make the slightly tanned Naruto go red as an apple. 'Payback's a bitch little man,' Oliver thought with a slight bit of mischief.

A beautiful red haired woman stepped out of the shadows with a smile and spoke, spooking Iris, Naruto and Barry. Oliver was used to silent steps. Naruto's face went from shock to a smile as he ran over and hugged the woman. "Kushi kaa-chan!"

Iris stepped forward and greeted the woman. "Hello Kushina. Not that I am complaining. Naruto has his birth mother back, even slightly... but can you please explain how you are back? It's been bothering me quite a lot to be honest. I'm sure you can understand that apprehension," as he glanced at her son.

Kushina in her green dress smiled and nodded. "It is a strange story... but thanks to that Constantine-san... and a lot of ingenuity. That and a very forgiving deity.

Iris's right eyebrow rose slightly at that which caused Kushina to chuckle a bit. "Please sit. This is going to take a while."

* * *

To Be Continued next month! Don't forget to Fave, Follow and Review. :)


	4. Allan-Namikaze-Uzumaki Part 1

We'd like to take a moment to thank our reviewers right quick. We appreciate you taking the time out to do so.

* * *

-Shadowdragondanny

-Drakon45

-Interviner: As for your NaruHina concern... No NaruHina specifically... but that's not to say something unexpected or two might not happen in the future.

-Otsutsuki No Yami: We took your paring suggestions into consideration... and have not rejected the possibilities. As for the Kyuubi, he's fine. He isn't even affected.

Trenchcoatman: The time skips and jumping around so much will die down a bit as of Chapter 5 or 6. we already revealed the big bad. He won't show up for quite a while though. Also, partial spoilers for this next chapter, so we won't answer any more here. ;)

-qwertypous

-01eggy10

-adiermartrus15

-oneoddtodd

-Falcon800: Yeah. I thought that would be a funny little Easter egg.

-Daniel 29: Ro is an ANBU unit led by Hatake Kakashi.

-devanta: Toad Summoning. As for clothes... One 'Uniform,' and another set of shinobi based clothes.

-thank you Guest reviewers as well. :)

* * *

Also, more than an extra one thousand words in chapter this time. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Fastest Man Alive.

By

Donning The Cowl of The Dark Knight

and

Sage Mode Sasuke

* * *

Chapter Four: Allan-Namikaze-Uzumaki Part 1

* * *

Earth One... Central City, January of Twenty-Seventeen

* * *

Barry and Iris got married on Christmas Day, and it was a day to be remembered. Thankfully the Legends have helped on occasion while kid Flash picked up Naruto from his parents daily so they could have some alone time on their honeymoon in the Bahamas, but not have Naruto feel abandoned as he just recently found family.

Shortly after the honeymoon ended, the man known as John Constantine made his way to Central City along with his long time friend Oliver Queen. They decided to see just how prepared 'Team Flash' was where break ins were concerned as Oliver having heard the horror stories from Barry about how many times their base was broken into. It was a pleasant surprise that John warned him that he felt 'Chakra' rather than an actual demon in the traditional sense. It made Oliver break his bow back down before reaching the main research areas of the building. To see the building go into lock down as they technically appeared out of nowhere was pretty impressive, both Constantine and Oliver realized. Upon reaching the room and seeing a few people in battle stances showed Oliver that the group still had a lot to learn... but they had gotten better. He was looking forward to getting a chance at upping his record in his and Barry's current 1-1 split of wins between them.

After pleasantries and full introductions... it was time to get to work, and work they did. It took a few days, but Oliver managed to pull some strings and get ARGUS to give transport to Oliver, Constantine, Iris, Barry, Caitlyn, Cisco and Naruto to the hidden temple of Nanda Parbat. Lyla was made aware of Naruto and wanted him kept relatively under lock and key which is why she helped Iris and Barry adopt him. So he could be watched by people she trusted which was how they sold her on the idea. The idea of him training scared her a little, but after explaining it was for his protection if anything ever happened to Barry and Iris. Her maternal instincts concerning her own son made that an easy decision. Kid Flash not being allowed to board the plane pissed him off...or at least that's what he wanted Oliver to think. Oliver hoped that would discourage him from interfering with Naruto's potential training. Little did Oliver know... Barry showed Wally where Nanda Parbat was the day before so that Wally could continue to check in on his nephew.

* * *

(Ladies and Gentlemen... Day 1 of Nanda Parbat).

* * *

"Up and at um' blondie!" John Constantine's voice called out as he knocked on Naruto's door. Naruto groaned, but complied as he raced and washed up, and met Constantine at the door to his room adjacent to his parents.

Iris started to stir, but Barry held her arm gently but with a firm grip as he said, "We can't baby him through this Iris. He is going to train. It's going to hurt. Constantine warned me that this first part might hurt a lot. He said you can comfort him because he will need his mom. But this first part he must do alone. We can be with him throughout the rest of it." He turned her face toward his with a soft touch. Iris took in a deep breath and wondered if demanding he be trained might have been a mistake. She laid down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat until it lulled her back to sleep.

* * *

Courtyard.

* * *

Naruto was in the middle of one of the courtyards sitting in the traditional seiza position. Constantine had a plethora of items set up around him and Naruto. He positioned protective runes around the two in a four corner formation rather than the standard circular one. He had a feeling it was better for this situation.

Finally situated, he placed a pillow down and offered Naruto one which he took and placed under his knees. Constantine began. "Morning mate. Sorry for waking you so early, but we have a lot of work to do before the others get up. I should warn you that the first part of this may hurt... a lot, but Barry seems to think you can handle it. We are going to go inside your spirit. Normally it would not hurt, but you have something massive blocking your spirit from being contacted. We need to get past that, and it may not be pleasant. You can always say no and we will not do this... but if you say yes, we can't stop once it starts. This will help you gain not only better control over your speed powers... but I managed to find a book on Chakra and jutsu in my House of Wonders. Please don't ask about the house. Just know that it will help you develop some of the skills you would have from home. The choice is yours young man."

Two minutes later there was a blood curdling scream heard throughout most of Nanda Parbat. Three seconds later two speedster's appeared and were propelled away from the invisible field Constantine set up. Barry shakes off his grogginess a second after Wally and glances at him. That one glance was enough. Having been training Wally nearly non stop due to trying to stop a meta from another Earth, Earth 19 from taking H.R. Wells back home to be executed due to breaking their greatest law; Transdimensional travel. Both Wally and Cisco got a wake up call and started taking training seriously after being thoroughly trounced by Cisco's female counterpart Gypsy. That still didn't really push Wally over the finish line until a meta with the power to destroy things on the molecular level nearly killed his precious sister Iris.

Trick number one, Barry and Wally sped at around the barrier and came to a full stop and sent out burst of lightning from their hands at the barrier. To their great surprise the barrier sent the lightning back. Luckily the speedsters managed to duck out of the way.

"The bloody hell?!" Constantine called as Naruto's screams quickly died down. "Stop it you two. He's fine. Just a bit of trouble connecting to his spirit. Now that we have made the connection, he won't be dealing with that type of pain again. I already warned you wankers this would happen. Get a hold of yourselves. We would appreciate it if you kept it down out here. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a super kid to help out. I had to split my attention between being in here with him and talking to you two bozos. It's draining as a mother. So stop with the racket so I can finish helping him and we can return sometime tonight."

Barry and Wally winced slightly at being told off, but did not feel regret at racing to Naruto's side in the slightest.

* * *

A Dark And Dreadfully Dreary Place, Naruto felt goosebumps all over his arms.

He trembled, but a larger hand was placed on his shoulder. They walked down a long red hall that expanded the further reaching a wide room with a massive golden gate with a seal near the bottom of the door.

A small rumble.

A louder rumble. A voice then reverberated throughout the space. **"Awakened... so my container deems me worthy to grace me with his presence."**

Naruto was slightly behind Constantine's trench coat. He took in a deep breath and slowly stepped forward and asked, "Who... what are you?"

" **To be sealed in one so young... and full of innocence. Another reason humanity has fallen so far. I still think my father was a fool for introducing Chakra to humanity. I, young Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto am Kurama. I am also known as the Kyuubi no Yoko. Destroyer of Konoha, although my attack was accidental. I was placed under another's control."**

Naruto glanced up at the fox who showed no signs of aggression. The fox felt his hatred bubbling, but the man who stood beside his container radiated a dangerous amount of power. And messing with the boy would be dangerous with this individual nearby. "My name is Allan Uzumaki Naruto. Not Namikaze. The only one named Namikaze that I ever heard of is the Yondaime Hokage," Naruto explained reverently.

 **Annoyed, Kurama replied, "Not your name that you were recently granted. I was there when you were born. Your father was Namikaze Minato, and your mother was Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina before... they lost their lives in a battle versus me.**

Naruto's chest tightened. His lips quivered as he confirmed, "Y..you were the one who killed my parents," having ignored who they were. "Why?! I was alone for so long before Barry Tou-chan, and Iris kaa-chan took me in! Who would take someone away from their parents like that!"

Constantine discreetly placed a translation spell so that he could understand what was going on. Naruto's words struck a painful cord with the fox, as he himself lost his father Hagoromo. So instead of snapping at the young boy as he thought he would, he laid down inside of his cage prison and stated, " **I am responsible for their deaths. Before you were born, your mother Uzumaki Kushina was my last host. A madman ripped me out of your mother during child birth. A powerful genjutsu," he stopped and dumbed it down for Naruto. "A powerful hypnosis was placed on me as I was freed from my prison. I would have left immediately had those evil eyes not took hold and forced me to go on a destructive rampage. It took the power of the yondaime hokage to free me from my mental entrapment, but he would not let me leave as I had already killed over one hundred Konoha citizens. I had no intention of being trapped again. I finally had my freedom and would do anything to keep it. Your mother who would have likely died anyway after having me extracted from her as that is the fate of a container after having a tailed beast removed. But she was a tough one. She used her incredible powers to hold me down while her husband drew a seal. Your mother wanted to seal me back inside of her. She might have still died, but at least she would have taken me with her. That was her way of protecting you from what your father had in mind. He wanted you to take me into yourself. You were the only one he trusted to carry on the will of fire. Ugh. That ludicrous shinobi code of Konoha. He believed you could get slowly take control of my power and use it to protect Konoha. I continued fighting both the yondaime and the red hot habanero, your mother. She hated that name," he chuckled a deep throaty laugh. "Long story short, your father summoned one of the great lords of our world. One of the few more powerful than myself. The Shi no Kami... or the Shinigami. The god of Death. To summon his power, their must be a sacrifice... And that sacrifice was the soul of the Yondaime."**

Naruto stood stunned. He didn't know what to think. Whether to hate the giant fox who seemed to have multiple tails. His father for putting said fox in his belly. Or his own fault for being born, and allowing some psycho to take control of of this massive beast who went on a murderous rampage. Naruto stood stock still, emotions rolling off of him until he finally fell to his knees and screamed. A burst of red colored lightning streaked forth and gripped the seal on the giant fox's cage and yanked!

Before Constantine could get out the word 'no,' another streak, yellow appeared and caught the young boy's hand and broke his grip on the seal and was thrown to the side. Naruto, having been trained by Barry, Wally, and HR was not exactly unprepared for the unpredictable. He straightened himself mid air and landed on his feet, and took off forward and jumped up in hopes of catching whoever stopped him by surprise. Naruto was to the tall man's surprise, extremely fast. Faster than him. But a little over two years of experience as a shinobi allowed him to again knock Naruto away which only made him angrier. Constantine decided it was time to intervene. It seemed this older version of the blonde was trying to stop him from doing something stupid. And Constantine felt the different, yet similar chakra signature.

"Naruto, stop!" Constantine commanded. "This guy has chakra similar to yours. Almost like he might family!"

Naruto adjusted his trajectory and appeared beside Constantine, his anger still very high, but his curiosity far surpassed his anger. The man stepped slightly forward out of the shadows. The nine tailed fox growled in recognition.

" **YOU!" the fox roared.**

"Hello Kyuubi. It's been a while. I see you are trying to trick my son into releasing you. A little early for you to be awake huh?"

The fox merely scowled. **"Don't look at me. The guy in the trench coat brought the brat in here. I just explained how you sealed me in here after I tried to eat you!"**

Naruto's glazed over eyes started to clear up as he realized, "Yon...yon... yondaime-sama," Naruto knelt. Father or not. He wasn't even a shinobi officially, but his utter devotion to the man who was his hero for as long as he could remember overpowered every other emotion. "But...but how... You fought the Kyuubi. Everyone said you were dead."

Namikaze Minato took a few steps forward, then a few more until he finally made it to the young speedster. He gently touched the face of the young boy and lifted it till they were face to face. Constantine felt no danger coming from the blonde man so he opted to take a few steps back as Minato hugged his son gently, but tightly.

"Well bloody shite. This is not going to go over well. I sense no evil intentions from you, so I will leave you two alone for a bit so I can rest. I will join you again after recharging my energies for a few minutes."

Minato released Naruto and with a large smile said, "Hello my precious little sochi."

Those few words brought about sobs from the boy as he gripped his father's haori (The white jacket with the flames at the bottom). After a moment, Naruto regained his sense of self and looked up at the man and returned to his knelt position as he stated, "Please forgive me for my lack of de..de... decorum. Yeah that's it. My lack of decorum yondaime-sama."

Minato sighed as he helped his son up. "None of that now. I left the world of shinobi a long time ago. Maybe if I were still alive I would have to live by a bit of a stricter code, but as that's not the case I can be your otou-san first and foremost. You got it?"

Naruto felt himself tearing up again, but forced it back as he smiled, but was forced to ask, "Yes sir... but How?"

Minato looked to Constantine, but Naruto shook his head and said, "It's because of him I found out why the villagers hated me so much, and how I got a chance to meet you. I trust him. And he did try to stop me from... messing with the seal."

Minato spent the next two hours listening to what happened to Naruto in village to which he was beyond livid, but now knew Naruto was away from the village and now had a loving family. He was happy that Naruto found a new home, but was upset that he would not know the honor that came along with being a ninja forged by the will of fire... despite the apparent loss of such will in Konoha. He didn't have time to stay and teach his son.

Naruto enjoyed the time with his father, but saw the look of sadness appear on his birth father's face. "No," Naruto said silently. It hurt Minato's heart to have to leave his beautiful son.

As Minato was about to explain why he had to leave, the self proclaimed heartless bastard of a wizard known as Constantine sighed and chanted, "I am not going soft... I am not going soft."

Minato and Naruto glanced at Constantine in confusion. Said wizard spoke up. "I feel a touch of your soul still here. Not just that annoying energy you use. I might be able to help you two out a bit. The... what did he go by in your dimension again... Not the Grim Reaper... Oh yeah. Shinigami. She owes me for losing our last poker game."

'She?' The ninja master, and his son wondered if the man had hit his head recently, or if he was just mentally unbalanced, but chose to humor him despite the few precious moments they had left. If this man had a way to extend his visit, Minato was not fool enough to not at least consider hearing him out. As long as it did not harm someone innocent, thinking of Orochimaru's old experiments.

Constantine then asked, "I can't bring you back to life. I got into a LOT of trouble the last time I helped fully resurrect someone. A blonde girl with a LOT of inner demons," he shivered in remembrance of Sarah Lance's personal purgatory and the punishment he received after helping her. Cleaning a demon's bathroom with a toothbrush. " Anyway, I think I can set it so you have your own... what is it you all call it... Oh yeah. Chakra system. You have one, but it doesn't refill itself as evidenced by you starting to fade a bit. Plus Naruto can convert his own energy with your help. It will allow you to essentially remain permanently as a part of Naruto's seal. As long as it remains, you remain. Heck... even if it broke off, if you can find someone good with these special brand of sigils, you could set up an emergency back up to prevent leaving him alone. I need to hurry though as you will fade away in less than a minute."

Minato didn't need to be told twice, but it wasn't him who said it. "Do it!" Naruto called quickly. "I have Iris kaa-chan, Barry Otou-san, and the rest. But I can have my birth otou-san and a link to my former home... despite how foolish they were." It only took Naruto about four seconds to get all that out. Constantine glanced at Minato who knew once his chakra ran out, he would likely not see his son again. Not even after Naruto died. If he could help prepare Naruto for life, he would do so. Especially now knowing of the dangers this world possessed via Naruto. He nodded.

Before Constantine proceeded, he glanced around and asked, "Do you know anything about another chakra source in here. It feels warm, but powerful. Kinda like the kid's. It's separate from that big arse fox.

"Kushina!" Minato exclaimed. "If it's a choice between me and her, save her. It's Naruto's birth mother! I didn't know the jutsu completed in time to put her in here too!"

Constantine started speaking some arcane language and he moved his hands around in a fluid motion. Minato almost vanished completely as Naruto's arms wrapped around his otou-san for what was to likely be the last time. Or so he thought as Naruto started trying to push Chakra from himself at his father subconsciously. To everyone's pleasant surprise, it sped the process of linking his father to his chakra system to recharge in this particular instance. Minato's form started to glow brighter and become more visible. Constantine fell to his knees, sweat poured down his real form outside of Naruto's seal.

Naruto glanced at Minato's shocked face. He inspected himself and nodded. His revitalized form confirmed. He looked around and did not see his precious wife, but did not hold the stranger accountable for that. He wasn't a seal master, but apparently knew enough to help him. And it would allow him to watch over the fox as well. He truly would be allowed to watch over his son after all.

Naruto hugged his father again, but released him and ran over to the trench coat wearing wizard and surprised the man by enveloping him in a massive hug. After releasing him, Naruto bowed deeply with more respect than he'd shown to anyone else in his life and softly said, "Domou Arigato Constantine-sama. I owe you for even a moment with my father... Should you ever need me... On my blood... on my life I give you my word. I will come. I'll never go back on my word...and I'll never give up on those I care for. My precious people which you've now become one of. I guess that really is my nindo," Recalling what he told his adopted family. "My ninja way. Dattebayo!" His voice more forceful than he anticipated, but still held his meaning as very serious.

Minato chuckled sadly at his son's verbal tick as it reminded him of his wife's very similar one. But then he took on a very serious tone at Naruto's confused glare. "Naruto. I am not laughing at your nindo. I must however say that I am surprised that one as young as you would already have one. I am very proud of you for that particular nindo as well. I laughed a bit because your verbal 'dattebayo was similar to your kaa-chan's 'dattebane.'"

Naruto's scowl was replaced by a smile. But it was replaced by suspicion as heard a new voice. He looked around sharply at hearing, "My precious Naru-chan has grown into such a handsome little man, don't you think Minato-koi?"

Minato's back stiffened. His first thought was, 'If this is a joke of the kami... I don't give a damn if it's 'THE-KAMI,' I will reign down upon them with the rage of a thousand suns.'

* * *

Elsewhere, Seventeen Kami who were playing poker shivered. A few even sneezed. The Shinigami simply smiled under 'her' voice modulating mask as she allowed part of Minato's soul free.

* * *

Naruto's Seal

* * *

A new soft voice started laughing so gently, yet so full of joy. To Minato, it seemed like an eternity, despite having been asleep in the seal as it was only part of his soul placed there. The ethereal voice felt the same way. But that feeling slightly loosened on both of them as they started feeling more complete. Not completely, but it was definitely something more that what it had been seconds earlier. It seemed as if the shinigami REALLY didn't like owing John Constantine. Though it didn't completely release Minato from it's stomach... but he did release a good deal of his soul as well as not interfering with Kushina's soul reuniting with the chakra in her son. But not a lot of her soul either. It was however enough to be by her loved ones side. A human body however was only meant to contain one soul. A giant fox in addition to two more full human souls would completely and utterly destroy that body... even one with the legendary Uzumaki healing properties.

Before any of the reunited family could speak, Constantine spoke first and warned. "I am heading out. I am nearly out of power. It will take me a while to recharge. I will be back in about four hours to get you Naruto... Oh, and Naruto... be careful who you make those promises to. I am not always the nicest guy. And getting to reunite a kid with his long lost family was on my bucket list," he lied pitifully. "But I will keep your promise in mind. I appreciate the thought though. Um... Your body's been reinforced with a touch of magic to help contain your parents souls. So that should keep you from exploding, and maybe an extra gift or two down the line," he added cryptically. "Man... I really need to think before I offer to do things like that. But usually I get paid in magical items or some such. Grr... I am getting soft," He grumbled the last part. "Oh yeah. Do you want me to tell Iris and Barry what happened in here?"

Naruto froze. He nodded quickly and said, "Usually I wouldn't chicken out like this... but if you are willing to take the brunt of that, I am NOT stupid enough not to take your offer. Besides, I still need parents in the real world and they have loved me unconditionally. I will do the same for them."

Constantine nodded in appreciation to the boy's conviction, then vanished. Naruto turned to the form that was appearing from what looked to be blue smoke. It was a woman in standard Konoha jonin gear, but she wore a red forehead protector vs. the standard blue or black ones. Naruto froze as he asked, "Otou-san?"

Minato smiled what Naruto thought was a one million watt smile as he replied, "This Naruto, is your okaa-san. Namikaze nee, Uzumaki Kushina. Princess of Uzushiogakure no Sato, and Konoha's beautiful red hot habanero."

Naruto was stunned by the beauty this woman held. He had a quick thought of, 'If my parents look this good... I am so going to have to create an anti fangirl jutsu.' but aloud he pondered, "Is it because of her beautiful red hair?"

Kushina's form finished solidifying. She'd heard the whole interaction and allowed a small blush. Naruto took in a deep breath and walked over to his newly revealed birth mother. "Hi..."

Kushina knelt down in front of her son and wrapped him in a warm hug and asked, "Hi. Can I tell you something I've only told to the one other person to ever complement my hair?" Naruto nodded. Kushina said, "Aishiteru," to which Naruto's face lit up in joy as Aishiteru in his native language translated to 'I love you.'

'Kaa-chan,' Naruto thought happily.

* * *

The Inner Sactum of the Fortress Two Months Later, Naruto and his newest sensei Yamashiro Tatsu.

* * *

"Do I have to Tatsu-sensei?" Naruto whined slightly.

His shinobi sensei made Naruto learn different aspects of the martial arts, not just the physical. He learned stealth, silence, and even started learning how to tap into, and strengthen healing ki and dark ki, thus removing the weakness of 'only' using chakra, and chakra exhaustion causing death. But the most important lesson so far was meditation. The one person who had the most experience in it was Oliver, however everyone learned very quickly that Allan-Uzumaki Naruto didn't forgive easily upon learning of Oliver's plan to wipe him out if he appeared to be dangerous.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Now focus. Meditation is one of the most important focus's as a shinobi. You know this as you need a basic grasp of meditation to grab onto your chakra and activate it. Plus it helped you to contact your parents in your mind without help from anyone else, correct?" Tatsu tested. Her sword felt the other spirits, but she herself felt no evil from them. The fox however learned quickly not to try anything while Tatsu was present. Her blade in conjunction with the Red Hot Habanero and the Yondaime Hokage was just not worth the headache... and that was just from allowing a touch more chakra to go to the boy when he was angry. He didn't even try to influence him.

"I understand that sensei. I truly do... but I want to learn how to use a sword." he retorted respectfully.

Tatsu cringed. Very few things scared Yamashiro Tatsu, but knowing Naruto wanted to learn a bladed weapon terrified her.

* * *

Inside Naruto's seal

* * *

Kushina pouted, "Hmph! Why didn't he ask me?! I could have taught him. Dattebane!"

Minato rolled his eyes, but not where she could see. "Relax. He doesn't realize he's gotten good enough at meditation that we can see through his eyes yet. And we both saw that demonstration she gave. It might be a good idea to have him train with her first, and then add your style."

Minato the peacemaker 1, highly volatile Kushina 0 as she started to calm down and see reason. The she had a very 'fun' idea.

Minato saw that look. That was the look of a prankster. He took a few steps back in fear. Genuine fear in each step.

* * *

Outside with Naruto and Tatsu

* * *

Naruto walked over to the wall with the Japanese swords and knives Tatsu brought with her in case she did decide to teach the boy any deadly arts. He was so full of love and kindness. It broke her heart to even consider doing so. Naruto walked back to his newest sensei and bowed deeply and sat seiza position.

"I understand sensei. I can't move forward without having the essentials. I ask that you allow me to prove myself worthy of learning your techniques. I don't know how I will do so... but know even though I am not in my world... my heart is still that of a shinobi. I am ninja."

Tatsu stood and left the room. Naruto didn't leave. He stayed in place, his head still bowed, forcing himself not to allow tears at being abandoned by one of his sensei. His doubts were nearly immediately removed when his sensei returned in full battle gear, and a white mask with a red dot in the middle of it.

'Sugoi!' Naruto thought as his head rose, and that look was not lost on his instructor. She was not happy, but she lost her son. If she had an opportunity to help someone else's become strong enough to protect himself, and those he cared for, she would take it.

"Naruto... I realize you are a young boy who is having to grow up a little quicker than normal. I was hoping not to encourage such a thing... but as Barry, Iris and Mr. Constantine have pointed out... you are very serious about protecting those you love. If you will vow to never use a blade to harm others with the exception of only protecting those worth protecting... I will bestow my knowledge and skills upon you."

* * *

Two Days Later: Naruto's Seal

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes after his exhausting spar with his newest, and second most respected sensei after John Constantine. He loved his parents, and uncle, but where learning the arts bordering on the mystic were concerned... his respect was being hard earned and with good reason. His birth parents planned on doing the same for him... but in a very different way. It was time to put that massive Chakra battery to work.

"Hello my little orange hero." Kushina said to which Naruto blushed furiously. "Kushi kaa-chan!" as he had started calling her. "Please knock it off! I am becoming a ninja. If I find a way to get you out of here one day... I am finding a way to seal your tongue... and otou-san's so you can't say that!"

Minato chuckled at his son's plight. His face then went serious, "Naruto... We think it's time you started learning from us too."

Naruto flipped up off the ground in joy. Minato held a hand up and asked, "You mentioned sealing. What exactly do you know about seals?"

"Constantine-sama said they were used a lot in our world, so he gave me a basic book of them, but would not let me do much with them until my handwriting, or cali...calig..."

"Calligraphy," Kushina added helpfully.

"Yeah, that! Until it was perfect. So taskmaster Oliver, and Tatsu sensei have had me working on it a LOT. I don't really understand why they would care so much unless Constantine-sama told them it was super important."

"You have no idea," Both Minato and Kushina deadpanned.

"Nato-koi is planning on teaching you sealing. I am too, but I kind of fell out of practice after teaching him and helping refine his sensei's techniques." she said with genuine modesty. "However, I have something else planned for you first. I have been thinking long and hard over whether a nine year old should have access to a jonnin level technique."

"Jonnin!" Both Naruto and Minato gasped at for different reasons.

"Yes," Kushina said simply. "It will honestly likely help you in ALL of your training. I know you are upset about the Bunshin not working for you. I had a hard time doing it too. But I had sensei who were willing to work me to the bone until we figured out why it wouldn't work for me. My chakra was too thick, and I had too much of it. You seem to have the same problem. That said... I think I have a solution."

"What's that Kushi kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, excitedly, yet cautiously as to not be set up for disappointment.

Kushina set her hands in a cross formation. Minato realized what she was about to teach him and paled.

* * *

EARTH 3948-Konoha: Present

* * *

It was nearly a month ago when Orochimaru was returned to active duty. The story was 're-written' by the sandaime. Orochimaru was set up by a very large, rogue faction of the Uchiha clan. Orochimaru's actions were forgiven, and he was welcomed home as a hero after helping wipe out said 'Rogue' faction. The three Sannin reforged, or at least on paper. There were still a lot of things that needed to be worked out between those three if they were to ever be a cohesive unit again as the sandaime wanted.

Hokage office, the Sandaime sat with Nara Shikaku, Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade.

"So we've finally figured out how Naruto got sucked into that other dimension. But that wasn't the hard part. It was the amount of Chakra it took to get there. It wasn't just Naruto, Uzumaki or not. It might not have even been the Kyuubi no Yoko," Orochimaru warned to which everyone's eye's narrowed slightly at the nearly mad genius's revelation.

"It would have taken at least four times that amount to get him there. Around the amount we sensed when you first made the contract with the..." Jiraiya let taper off.

"It's alright. This is too important for secrets. It has the requirements of having the amount of chakra I felt from the Shinigami. That is troubling. This will take some doing. Set up mandatory medical screenings for all shinobi and civilians in the village save for the elders. Say it is a way to thank the villagers for being so great or some such nonsense. I love them, but they can be idiots, and a free doctor's visit that doesn't charge them unless it's for a surgery as a one time thing. We will have Chakra purification test as a mainstay. It will let us legally draw out the chakra... and then we will only put back seventy or so percent. It might cause a few complaints. I will deal with those. If we do this right... we will have Naruto back... by the time he would have graduated from the academy. And from what I little information I have been able to obtain... he will be able to graduate on the physical side alone as the academic side is counted for far less on non civilian families. I will legally adopt Naruto into my own home if needed. It will shut up the naysayers quicker if it's me. Outside of the three pains in my ass, who else would put their life on the line going against their hokage?" Hiruzen asked.

Everyone nodded. Shikaku then warned, "Be careful hokage-sama. You might be one of the most powerful shinobi alive... but so is Shimura Danzo. I fear he will try to push for your seat if we're not careful.

* * *

Central City: Earth ONE

* * *

Portal Room

* * *

Wally raced through the tunnels in the particle accelerator until he felt he needed a break. As he came to a complete stop, he realized a breech opened. His longtime crush appeared in her uniform.

"Jessi!" Wally West exclaimed, happy to see his friend, but Jessie held out her hand to hold him back. Wally was shocked, but immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Grodd. He's got my dad!"

"The giant gorilla that had my dad held captive before? Damn. Most of Team Flash is off helping train my adopted Nephew Naruto." Wally figured.

Despite the dire situation, Jessi rolled her eyes and said, "Next thing your going to tell me is his last name is Uzumaki."

"Wally's expression went from loving to slightly dark. "Do you know Naruto? How did you know his last name was Uzumaki. He's only been in this dimension for a few months."

Jessi wasn't used to seeing Wally like this so she gave a quick run down of a manga she read in her own world. Wally sighed, 'As if we don't have enough problems. If there is some cannon version of Naruto that is supposed to happen, and we are screwing with time again... this is becoming a headache.' "Hold on. I'll get you to the others. Cisco is there this week, so he can breach you back home."

Jessi was not expecting the jolt she usually felt when she started to run at near top speeds. Within less than a minute, they arrived at the temple. Jessi then screeched out, "You're a speedster now?!"

Wally, having been one for a while now didn't realize he hadn't told Jessi yet. Sweat started to form on his brow, but Jessi just said, "Never mind. It's not that important right now. Where's Everyone?"

Naruto appeared and leaped into his uncle's arms, but at a greatly reduced speed as he learned he might accidentally hurt someone doing that. Naruto then glanced at the girl with Wally and called out, "Kaa-san, Tou-san! Wally brought a cute girl in a suit like tou... The Flash's to Nanda Parbat with him!"

'I love him, but I am so going to kill my nephew,' Wally vowed silently as Barry appeared in red.

"Jessi. It's good to see you!" he exclaimed and pulled her into a hug.

"He gets a hug," Wally only slightly complained. Then remembering the situation, "Grodd's got Harry Wells on Earth Two. Jessi came to get help. I am willing to go and help. But I don't think me going alone to help her is smart."

"You both going at all is not happening. We need you to stay and look after Naruto and Central City. We will deal with it. And Jessi, you would be too emotionally involved. Please don't argue."

"Sorry Barry, but I wasn't asking this time," Wally said defiantly. "You have the legends watching over central city for the time being. Not to mention there's a new Black Canary in Star City to help them out, so I can afford to go. And if Jessi wants to help her father, I 'will' stand by her side."

Barry knew that once Wally got like this, there was no changing his mind until one thought hit him. "Who will watch over Naruto while you are gone then? Iris started training with Oliver, Diggle, and whoever else he could dig up that was not a meta."

Wally growled slightly before answering, "It's the reason he's been training so hard. From what I have seen, he has the potential to be something beyond special. I'm going." he finalized.

* * *

To Be Continued/resumed when when we get the review count up to forty. Sound fair? That way we can focus on A Change In Destiny for a while. We've been neglecting that story for a while now.

* * *

AN. Just a quick FYI. We are NOT following the Gorilla City Arc on The Flash. It just happened to overlap here and fit. There will be a time skip very soon.


	5. Quick Notice

Hey everyone. SageModeSasuke here. Just a quick note. I have been sick as a dog for the last three months or so. It has been brutal, and so I apologize for those waiting on a new chapter of A Change in Destiny, and The Fastest Man Alive. On a side note... Dark Knight informed me that after three months we didn't get but 3 of the few reviews we requested and is pissed. I am a bit annoyed too as it was such a small request. We only asked for a few so I could work on my other stuff and then come back stronger than ever. Me getting sick not withstanding, But fortunately I won't let the stories die. I still love writing and my good friend Dark Knight has agreed to continue working with me on these two stories. That said, have no fear... I am back and have a small new chapter for The Fastest Man Alive coming soon. Maybe even today. ;).

SageModeSasuke out.


	6. Allan-Namikaze-Uzumaki Part 2

**Please READ: Sorry for the delay all. SageModeSasuke here with a quick, albeit short new chapter. I apologize for that. A LOT was going against this chapter coming out any sooner. Real life for starters. I was sick as could be. Next, Dark Knight and I had a huge disagreement on waiting on the forty reviews we requested. I eventually typed this out as an apology for you all, our fans. Dark Knight has reluctantly, with a threat of not loaning him my Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (haha) agreed to this post as well. So without further ado...**

* * *

The Fastest Man Alive: Allan Namikaze-Uzumaki Part 2.

* * *

Nearly a year ago Naruto met H.G. Wells. Jessi Quick's dad after being saved from an army of giant intelligent gorillas. They, the gorilla's were 'awesome' in his estimation. HG was okay too.

Naruto was laying on his Spider-Man bed, which annoyed the Green Arrow for some reason, which is why he didn't ask his parents for a more big boy bed yet. He closed his eyes and contemplated the madness that had encompassed his life since coming to this world of heroes, versus the world of Ninja.

* * *

Naruto, age 11. Six Grade. Home enjoying a few moments of quiet after the events of the last few months.

* * *

'Things were going so well... for a while. For the last three years I trained under some of the best in multiple worlds. My birth mother and father taught me about my birth world. I don't know why they felt the need to tell me about the realm as I am here, but Kushi kaa-chan said her instincts told her not to underestimate the power of knowledge, despite how useless it might seem. Minato Tou-chan smiled proudly at her for that. That was enough for me to shut up about it for the time being. They also taught me the coolest jutsus in any world. Techniques that might even be able to help bring peace to a city like Star City. But being a hero is something we all had only touched on, my corporeal parents and I. I learned The Kage Bunshin, a way to clone myself. A FREAKING WAY TO CLONE MYSELF TO DO CHORES! But that Idea was knocked out when Iris Kaa-chan caught me doing it for the first time, saying I needed to learn the value of hard work like everyone else did. I did however get her to let up for my training however as that was the purpose of me learning it. Else it would have sucked getting my reinforced chakra to behave a bit. For the record... chakra control exercises suck! It took me nearly a year to learn the next two of my major techniques. The rasengan. A ball of compressed chakra that makes things go 'boom!' Iris Kaa-chan made me promise to only use it in emergency cases. But the calligraphy was the biggest freaking thing that shocked me. I learned how to turn writing into weapons of mass destruction! Kushi Kaa-chan also taught me her sword style. It went well with the style Tatsu sensei taught me once I stopped resisting the idea of mixing the styles. The final thing my birth parents taught me so far in great detail is something called the Hiraishin. I was annoyed that I had to learn it though. I don't really need it. I can run anywhere I need really fast. Faster than anyone else I know of outside of My speedster father and the same, my uncle. But they did bring up a massive point that annoyed me. 'What if I lose my superhero speed?' I tried to come with another reason to avoid learning it so I could move on, but I was out strategized. Speaking of which. The fact that I even know that word is thanks to Oliver Twister. Because my head was always spinning whenever we trained. He made me come up with new strategies EVERY time we sparred before he would agree to teach me anything for the day. Thankfully uncle Dig came by every once in a while and gave me tips when Ollie wasn't looking. The really cute girl Uncle Wally brought to the island helped me whenever said uncle or dad was busy with speed training at STAR LABS. I even got training by Sara Lance. How to use a staff, and shoot a gun. Iris Kaa-san still doesn't know I know how. Dad warned me when he found out that Sara might get murdered in her sleep for that one next time she visited this time period.' Naruto sighed, then thought about Sara brightly for a moment when he remembered...

'THE WHITE CANARY of the now known LEGENDS of TOMORROW superhero team that was on tv from that invasion by the aliens! She was the sister of the first Black Canary, Laurel Lance. She's cute, but not as cute as Thea,' Naruto blushed slightly at that thought, having gotten over that weakness slightly with Jessie Quick's help. She would not tolerate him turning into a fan boy. She knew the weaknesses of fanboys and fangirls from Ino and Sakura from her manga. She knew the story of Naruto Uzumaki from her manga well, but it was decided NOT to tell Naruto the whole story yet, and to 'TELL' him they were holding something back for a time for a reason. Naruto grew up and matured quite a lot from that eight year old he was three years ago, but no one was stupid enough to withhold big info from him, as that was the only thing that seemed to set him off. 'I even moved back home to central city. Mom got her job back as a reporter after taking a year's leave of absence getting to know her new son. It was cool since I still saw her every couple days.

While I still had Constantine-sama available, I managed to convince him to give me lessons in magic. Especially healing magic. That made Aunt Caitlin happy, and she answered any medical questions I had. I was extremely surprised when he gave me a book of magic. He said I'd earned it by surviving all I did as a kid before arriving in Central City. Eventually I moved back home I started school after three months of 'mission prep'. I even had restrictive seals placed to force me not to go much faster than an average human. It took a lot of work for Kushi-kaa and Mina-tou to get a seal powerful enough to work. It taught me patience. Man, it sucked. But after about two months, I was allowed to disable them. Learning to write seals helped me learn how to remove them myself in case, Kami forbid something happens to my birth 'rents. Not to mention all the cool stuff Cisco taught me about electronics. I know how to build my own motherboard from scratch. Soldering and all. It's so nerdy, but I guess it's a thing with speedsters. My dad is a forensics scientist. Uncle Wally is a brilliant engineer. I don't really know what Aunt Jessie does, but I know she is super smart too... wonder when I started thinking of her as Aunt Jessie. Ew! Do I think my aunt is hot? Oh well. I will miss her while she's gone though. Not as much as Uncle Wally though. It's been nearly a month already since she left. I have faith that she will be back though. Earth three is lucky to have her until they get their friend back out of the speed force.'

'But things changed more than I could have thought possible two months ago on our annual trip out to the training villa in Nanda Parbat,' A Bitter sweet memory Naruto remembered. 'It looked really good after all of the work we along with Constantine-sama put into it. Magical wards, and shinobi seals to protect it. Making it one of the most secure places in the known world... although I don't think my parents liked my idea of asking Uncle Dig's wife Mrs. Lyla to shoot a missile at it as a test. They shot down my idea of a tank too. Hmph, Parents. But that particular trip to Nanda Parbat was when everything changed. So much so that Star LABS, Oliver's office, and home, and our place, had to be highly warded with seals and sigils. We used seals everywhere we didn't have time to do both such as at grandpa Joe's place.

* * *

Flashback: Nanda Parbat

Two Months Ago

* * *

Their was an explosive shaking of the grounds. Naruto, along with Barry, Wally, and soon after, Thea appeared, dressed in battle gear in the courtyard.

Naruto took note of the fact that they were all wearing nearly all black, but that was not the odd thing. They all wore a symbol he recognized well. A metal plate that shined in the early morning light. Normally a group like this would have preferred to go in using stealth... but the building was protected by a few minor wards from their first visit with Constantine. It would be easier to retrieve the 'package' from the outside it seemed.

"Who are you?" Barry asked, having donned his Flash persona.

The one who's hair stuck up from his mask slightly stated, "We are here for Uzumaki Naruto. We would have preferred to come in and take him while you slept, as you might have lived through this encounter. But as I am feeling generous... give us Naruto-kun, and you just might leave here alive."

The shinobi released a healthy dose of killing intent, which was nearly suffocating. Fortunately Naruto trained with his birth parents and in turn helped his adopted family to learn to deal with fear effects. So, while it was bad, it was bearable.

Naruto glanced around the courtyard and saw a small crater that was smoking. It had scorch marks. He stated with his voice modulator, "Careful. They are likely much faster than normals. Possibly meta speed." he warned cryptically as he did not want to let on that he was who they were looking for, and he kept his chakra level as calm as he could. He had a lot of it, but keeping it calm and controlled and evenly spread helped to hide his specific presence for the moment... unless they had a powerful sensor with them.

Before anyone could react, Naruto was struck in the stomach. A second kept appearing and disappearing as if teleporting. His eyes red. He appeared in front of Wally and upon seeing making eye contact, fell to the ground in the fetal position.

Naruto's recovered and elbowed the closest black adorning shinobi, jumped back, Naruto's eyes widened as his red haired mom warned him, "Don't look into their eyes! Uchiha!"

Kushina hoped she got enough of a warning out and was happy to see that he had when he drew a Kunai and quickly wrapped his Lightning Bolt like hitai-ite around his eyes and threw a wind powered Kunai at the dangerously quick Uchiha. Said Uchiha, while caught off guard was only nicked by the kunai and fell back into place. But not before catching 'speedy's' eyes. She fell to the ground next.

Fortunately Tatsu-sensei and Oliver insisted on blind fighting. Naruto looked to Thea and Wally and stated, "I don't know who you all are... but you hurt my family. That was most likely the last mistake you will ever make."

A few of the intruders laughed off the bravado of the shortest member of their opponent's little motley crew. That was until, "Tajuu... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Well crap. Guess we found the brat, and he's found a way to train in the konoha ninja arts," a cocky silver haired male called out.

Barry shook off the fear long enough to take off and sped forward to take them all out in one fell swoop, but hit a powerful, invisible barrier, nearly knocking him unconscious.

Naruto began to panic before Minato's voice calmly stated, "Naruto, they won't listen as they are likely here under orders of whoever is the hokage right now. They probably really believe they are here to help you. So we are going to have to play this smart. Create another hundred Clones, and then grab that device Barry said to grab in case of world's end, or the like. Remember the pass code?"

Naruto nodded and barely slipped out of the silver haired demon's reach and created another hundred clones before he tossed a normal looking kunai at the ground, vanished in a flash of yellow light and reappeared much to everyone's shock. He pressed the button on the device and threw it behind him. Less than two seconds later, two forms came through. A silver armored 'Guardian,' and then a beautiful blonde woman in a red skirt, blue eyes, and formidable presence flew slowly through the blue portal.

Without wasting a second, Naruto called out, "Are you Ms. Ka... Ms. Supergirl?"

"Um... Yes I am. And you are?" Supergirl asked as she took in the scenery and took note that Barry was barely conscious, but okay. Wally was only slightly worse.

"Names not picked out yet, but I am the newest member of the Flash family. My da... The Flash told me to press the emergency button if things were a bit out of my league and he's incapacitated. And as you can see, he's incapacitated!" Naruto replied.

The Konoha shinobi held their positioning as they were hesitant to mess with ANYONE who could fly due to bad experiences with Oonoki of the Scales: Tsuchikage of the Village Hidden by Stone.

Thinking quickly, the silver haired man stated, "He's lying. Don't listen to the demon child," having added 'child' at the last moment as to not completely break the third's law. "We were here going through training exercises, and these... individuals," he pointed at the group laid out on the ground, "attacked us. Most likely thinking they were some sort of enemies due to our way of dressing. But then this short little stack of excrement attacked us. We were only defending ourselves."

Naruto was panicked, but then remembered something his dad mentioned about Supergirl. He blushed slightly at having to do this, but pushed it down and focused his voice. "Put a little love in your heart," Naruto said rhythmically. Then he said it again a little more musically. Almost as if he were singing. "Put a little love in your heart."

Naruto glanced up, her extremely enhanced hearing picked up the almost imperceptible tune.

Kara looked at the ninja and stated, "I believe you all."

Naruto stopped dead cold with a, "WHAT?!"

Kara smiled warmly at him and said, "You didn't let me finish young man." She turned back toward the shinobi and stated, "I believe you all started a fight with some friends of mine. I don't take that very well."

One of the nin appeared in front of Kara and sliced downward with her sword. It broke upon coming into contact with Kara who gripped the woman's arm and tossed her into the nearest wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Ms. Supergirl. Careful. Some of them have optical powers that hypnotize, or worse!" Naruto warned.

Having just dealt with Music Meister last time she and Barry teamed up, that bit of information annoyed her. She cracked her knuckles, and her neck as she said, "Okay. This is going to be fun.

* * *

To Be Continued in Part 3. Coming... within two weeks we are hoping.

* * *

PS. For those of you wondering, Kara is with Mon-El relationship wise. Just easier to go with cannon. It's less of a pain to come up with a reason for her and James to be back together. But we both like James and Mon-El as characters. So we will not bash Either, and thought James might be interesting in this scenario without Winn to support him from the van.


End file.
